Cheated from a normal life
by spiralANgel
Summary: Her mind tried, oh how it tried, to fight her own body to make it step away, run away as fast as she could. To get away and stop the control. Nevertheless her mind slowed down til her struggle was weak, though she did not want to die she could not stop.R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Loki **

Yamino walked into the house a new package to unwrap. He was smiling like he had just won the lottery. He tried to see if he could find Fenrir anywhere. Yamino knew it was about time his lazy sibling to get up.

"Fenrir, time to get up!" Yamino yelled. He heard a loud banging sound from upstairs. His younger brother raced down a bewildered expression on his face. Yamino went stock still until he recognized the figure that had just came racing down awkwardly on four legs…

"What the," Yamino said about to go into shock. This was a bit much. He was going to have to tell Loki. Then a certain mystery girl came barging into his house. Yamino could tell immediately it was her from door slamming open without being invited in, though he was sure that was a good thing, that she was so comfortable here. Or it would have been a good thing if Yamino had a certain problem to hide.

VAVAVAVA

"Loki!!!! I got you something!" Mayura yelled from downstairs. She rushed up the staircase through the strange room that she didn't recall being there and into Loki's office. She was wearing her school uniform with a long light green coat that went to her ankles. Her pink hair was plastered to her face.

She didn't even notice a shocked Yamino who watched her race past him. He decided to go make snacks because that would probably be the best thing when it came to Mayura.

"Mayura?" Loki said warily. He turned from his unusual spot by the window his eyes seemed red. She blinked, no they were their normal green. "what are you doing here I thought you had to do that program today to." she just shoke her head. Which I might add was soaking since she had just come in from a rainstorm. Mayura had noticed how little Loki liked water which circled back to it being weird he was standing near the window.

"Well you see I'm here to give you something and my program thing ends next week after our trip to Sendai." (**An: sorry not sure where Loki actually lives…) **Loki still didn't get it but he would never tell her that. It would be something he would never admit, that this mortal confused him.

Mayura glanced away from his gaze, her face he quickly realized looked paler, her expression seemed awfully stretched a strained. "I just wanted to give you this!" she exclaimed, but it sounded forced. She pulled out a small box from her bag, it was covered in a clumsily wrapped red paper. He walked over and toke it from her. He noticed how she looked so completely out of breath.

"Um, Mayura are you feeling alright?" she seemed hesitant to answer but nodded no then switched quickly to a yes. Mayura jumped onto the white couch next to his desk. He looked at her and saw just how wet she was getting his couch. Just the thought of water on his couch made him shiver. But when she looked at him with a weak smile he forgot mostly. He looked at her trying to place why he had such a strange feeling. Her eyes looked different.

"Hey Loki did you ever see a strange pink thing around your house?" she asked her voice seemed tired. Then without waiting for an answer continued to blabber on, "Loki you know what, I just decided that you can't open my present till after next week." She said with a sly grin. "Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to come here anymore." Loki must looked a bit shocked. Mostly because he didn't think she would say that in her entire lifetime.

With a forced laugh Mayura stood her body seemed to flinch as she repressed shivering, it had to be the soaked clothing she was wearing. Her entire body seemed to be drenched as if she had carelessly ran straight into the rain without a thought of actually protecting herself. Mentally he sighed, knowing Mayura she could of very well done just that, and people wondered why he worried so much about her?!

"You keep those clothes on, you'll get sick." She nodded slightly, her body was tense it felt like Mayura had suddenly been drained of her enthusiasm. Loki reached out to grab her when she spoke in a hard tone.

"You wouldn't open it right." Then she laughed a soft icy laugh. "You promise right?" Loki wanted to answer but Yamino choose that moment to walk in.

"Mayura you staying for dinner?" he said lightly. Clueless to what was wrong. She suddenly brightened.

"Sorry can't, I'm going home now actually. I did what I needed to so see ya." She said. Loki knew that she wasn't smiling though. Yamino noticed to but before anyone stepped forward to ask she ran out of the office skipping until out of sight. Loki, couldn't even really feel better when he didn't hear her tripping down the stairs, he felt like banging his head against a wall. _'How could a mortal be so much trouble?!'_

VAVVAVAA

"He didn't promise," she whispered to herself the pain from before though was gone, she could hardly believe she was so willing to harm her friend. Mayura could only hope that he did not open it. Otherwise it would be her fault. '_Good job Mayura. Now you can see your father again. He'll be safe as long as Loki does open that lovely gift you gave him_' Mayura blocked her ears but the horrible voice still echoed in her head. Tears blurred her vision.

"Just let my father go. Please I did as you asked." The voice chuckled in her mind. She felt alone. She wanted to stop herself and run and pull the package from Loki. But she knew she couldn't. Mayura could only hope that Loki got her message in those meager moments of control she had of herself. She had warned him not to open it but she wasn't sure he would listen.

'_You will see your father when the time is right, but until then,' _it chuckled again. Mayura was frightened, she knew that this thing inside her mind wasn't human. And she knew that she mostly was defenseless to its commands. Normally it would have been a dream come true but this, this was to frightening to be a mystery she enjoyed, the way it could do easily overcome her was taking a blow to her sanity.

"What are you?" she whispered. Not realizing Fenrir who was watching her as she stood in front doorway.

'_Dearest, I'm Odin's slave that's all that matters.' _It whispered, loving how much damage it did the pink haired girl. She twisted to get away from her own mind. Then settled. A blank expression filled her features. Then it grew hard and cold. She looked at Fenrir with light purple eyes.

"_So Fenrir, it appears you have been lowered to this state. How sad_." A colder voice then Mayura's came from the girl's body. Then she left pulling the large door open and reclining down the front steps into the rain. She felt powerful, because right now Mayura was cowering in her mind. Lost in a maze of nightmares, while she Solaria was free, and able to please her beloved Odin.

She spoke softly as her eyes glazed over. "_Die Loki," _a low chuckle escaped her throat as she imagined the pain she would see when this girl played out the plan Odin had for her, however the malicious sound was lost in the beating rain.

VAVAVAVAVAV

Loki paced his study while Yamino watched patiently. Waiting for him to calm down and tell everyone what was wrong. He worried because he hadn't seen Fenrir for awhile but was worried to leave his father alone to search. He couldn't exactly remember what he was going to tell his father. Seeing Loki so worried had gotten himself so worked up, he did not know what to do.

"Yamino, did Mayura seem different?" his father asked his worry plainly shown. Yamino nodded which sent his father into an even faster pace. "And I swear she was trying to tell me something…"

"Father!" an unreasonably loud voice echoed. Loki jerked up to look to see a tall black haired youth race into his office. His brown eyes looking wild.

"Fenrir?!" he asked. Fenrir nodded out of breath. Yamino snapped.

"Loki this was what I was going to tell you! Fenrir can change into his human form now." He said brightly. Loki just stared at him with an easily read expression saying 'ya could have told me sooner.

"Guys! Mayura is really weird. Her eyes were all weird. I don't really get it but she was all mean…" (Fenrir blabbering not important,)"and then she was, I don't know!" Loki was pretty much lost from the first part. He went into deep thought his mind straying to her pained expression. (Loki wasn't really to shocked by his sons transformation.)

By the time Loki even looked up everyone had left, Yamino had left halfway through because the timer for dinner had went off, dragging a human puppy with him. They both felt their father needed time alone.

"I just don't get it." Loki said. For once he had absolutely no clue. And seemingly when this happens it always involves a strange mystery girl.

TBC

**An Well hey I just edited this a bit so anyone who read this agian well thanks and yes my grammer has mildy improved but then agian I feel that my writing might of improved abit to XD sorta, well anyways please Read and Review honestly comments really make my Day!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer This show I based this on is amazing but it is also not mine as all who are true fans would know.**

Mayura opened her front door slowly, she examined the mess that she had left. It was a pit. All of the inside of her temple was knocked over and black from the fire. She felt tears which she wiped away. Tumbling through the rubbish she tried to find any sign her father had been returned. With a swift glance about in each room she searched worried.

"Father?" she asked in a quiet voice, she didn't want to risk the voice in her mind to awaken it seemed that talking so much had driven it to need to recharge or something. But to her disappointment it was all destroyed and the dark crimson stains still covered everywhere.

"STUPID VOICE WAKE UP!" she screamed now not caring since he wasn't safe still so what could it really do. 'I am awake,' it said in a quiet monotone voice. "where is my father?" she said tears welling up. '

'He was returned,' it said in a slightly miffed tone.

"but he isn't here." She whispered as she began to search the house again room by room. Every one glancing in hoping to see her father with his patient smile. But she still couldn't find him. She raced through ever room her steps growing from quick to hysterical.

Then she froze staring into her own bedroom.

"Father," she whispered her face went pale, her eyes widened. Her words were no longer a question. Because she could now understand completely why he managed to keep such silence as she pleaded. He was no longer there to answer. There was just a pale bloody shell, a corpse.

'We returned him, as promised,' it giggled in delight at the girl's horror. Mayura just stood looking down at the darkened ground. Tears flowed freely now. Then in a moment of utter misery she dropped to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably.

Gripping the lax hand she closed her eyes and lay down next to his mangledlimbs. Her eyes closed and she forced herself to imagine life in his limbs, imagine that he still was there, breathing beside her. And when he woke back up she wanted to be there.

She decieved herself.

VAVAVAVAVAVA

A cold chill crossed Fenrir's mind as he was slowly dragged into being awake. A soft patter of rain and his father's worried pacing bothered him. Despite being human it bugged him to act normal. When he was a dog at least he could wander and hang by the strange mystery girl.

He wasn't sure why she stuck out in his mind he knew she was close to his dad but that never really mattered to him (he did have um well multiple ones before) but this one he seemed actually worried about. If he hadn't seen it he wouldn't have believed it.

A soft voice echoed from above his spot on the couch in the study.

"Hey Echan," he whispered to her. she floated down and landed on his head with a soft bounce. She settled nicely in his mess of black hair.

"Fenrir, why are you so down," she asked kindly. Her small pink body glowing the moonlight.

"Father," he said trying to keep emotion out of his voice. Echan seemed to understand but kept silent.

"I'm worried to, that Mayu girl is getting to him." She said in a flowing voice. He nodded which knocked her off her spot and she landed annoyed on this lap. "dork." She said her voice back to normal now.

"Sorry," he said and tried to pick her up again but she flew away, but then landed on his head again so he knew he was forgiven. She sighed sadly.

"I've got a very bad feeling, you suddenly changing into this. Loki seems to upset to protect this place. And Mayu," she paused thinking. "you know what, she doesn't seem to be here anymore." Echan rose into the air moving in circles trying to think better. She rose a ear trying to hear something that Fenrir couldn't, it bugged him actually to watch her.

"What in Midgard are you doing?" he asked still annoyed by her as she continued twisting presently ignoring him completely. Then she froze.

'_someone is at the door.'_With a sudden blast of energy she raced downstairs to the front door with a panting Fenrir behind her.

'_Fenrir, it Mayu'_ he opened the door as soon as she said it and was faced with a girl dripping with water, and dull eyes empty of all soul. Then with a sigh Mystery girl collapsed into his arms

Tbc

**(An I don't really like this one much but I felt like putting Fenrir and echan in more. Not sure why. It was fun to write though. Please give me any comments on how to improve this chapter I feel like rewriting it anyways please review.)((PS I spelled Echan that way since I was tired and cant remember the real way or if I got it right so that's why. I'm going to be now…))**


	3. Chapter 3

Mayura had been asleep for a whole day. Her tossed and turned she kept calling out a bunch of strange words. Loki had sat there since she had arrived worrying over every mutter, or turn.

Loki had watched her, his hands clenched trying to not wake her. Yamino told him not to since it could make her condition worse. He was nearly going insane.

"Daddy," Fenrir whispered, he looked crestfallen which meant he must likely didn't have pleasing news. His ruffled black hair hiding his eyes so eyes so didn't need to meet Loki's his eyes so he didn't need to meet Loki's.

"Yes," he said quietly so as not to disturb Mayura.

"You … well," Loki turned annoyed to him. He fidgeted entering completely examining the carpet, "you have a client to attend to."

Loki blinked in all the commotion of leaving and staying then this he had pretty much spaced he was even a detective. "A client," Fenrir nodded then he rushed out of room. Not wanting to see his dad get mad.

He rose from his chair not wanting to leave in case she woke up. "I'll just have Yamino come when I've up." He said, but it toke him a few moments before he stepped to leave. With slow regretful steps and constant looks back at her tossing form. Then quietly left, leaving the door slightly open not sure if he was willing to lose all connections with her yet.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mayura woke with a start at the sound of footsteps.

"father?" she asked softly her head ached for a few moments as she rose she prayed in her mind he would be there. Then she blinked a moment before realizing she wasn't home. But where she was, well was beyond her.

**(AN well she's never really seen many of the bedrooms as we can tell, and PS im including the room leading to Loki's office that in the anime exists in the first episode but in the last doesn't exist just so you know, the one with the eyeball, and brain…)**

Stepping out of the bed she went to the large oak door, and softly pushed it open. Her knowledge of time was a guess since the light of the room was all artificial no windows anywhere even as she left the room she didn't see any.

Loooking up and down Mayura found herself in a fimilar hall that lead down the front Foyer. She trembled as she headed for the steps leading to the office. Since her knowledge of Loki was pretty much that if she needed Loki she needed to find his office. And she also knew he would want to know why in the world she had shown up as she had…

Her pace slowed at the simple thought of telling him. She knew he would question a lot oif it since she couldn't tell him of the woman's voice, and if she did she would probably have to face pain. But then again she didn't even have a reason to live for, her mind wandered back to the pale hand she had clutched begging for him to react to wake.

'_Mayura?'_ Mayura jumped into the air she spun quickly around trying to see her father since she knew his voice had called to her. she trembled as all she saw was a dark door slightly opened illuminated with a color and the shadows of some kind of flame.

She was ready to open it just to see his face her hand on the doorknob. She froze then remembering Loki's fierce eyes. He had even told her not to go down there. Even Yamino would seem worried when she approached it.

'_Mayura come here,' _the voice said, easily from the basement. The warmth of her fathers voice seemed to seep into her. she knew it was wrong but she pulled the door open.

"dad's dead," she told herself even knowing to not believe otherwise. But she couldn't really stop herself from twisting her deathgrip on the open doors knob and pulling from its safety down into the staircase approaching the ever whispering voice of her father and the strange colored flames below.

VAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVVAVAVVAV

Loki tried to sit and listen to this woman's blabbering but it was hard to dicifer, apparently this girl's vocabulary was pretty limited.

"And like it like, well like ate the cake right in front of my like eyes. And I like totally screamed cus, like duh it was like totally scary! Then like something totally happened to my like geeky roomie, Sue, she was like reading like a like book with like big words In it. When like the lights began to flicker like on and off and then like on and off and like on and like totally off again. And that like totally kept happening, then she like totally screamed at it since well she was totally…" He watched amused as Yamino was nearly snoring. Fenrir was cowering away from her sneaking ever closer to the door of his office.

"so you think some kind of vengeful ghost did this," Loki asked. The blonde nodded her eyes wide as she leaned in close to him making him want to grab a pillow smack her with it and run.

"I think the ghost possessed Roy, he's Sues brother." She whispered as if she was frightened someone might hear. Loki froze for a moment realizing it was the first sentence she had said without a like or totally he was nearly going to laugh when he realized it but kept a near impossaible neutral expression.

"Roy?" he asked knowing well that was all the encourgment she would need before going on again.

"Roy is like totally has cake on his mought and he was like next to the lightswitch," she frowned. "I think a ghost possessed him and made him do those things cus like why else would he." She had said it like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"how old is this Roy?" Loki asked slowly knowing he would regret it.

"seven," she said this dead serious, Echan who was floating above her messing with her hair burst into giggles. She began to roll on the blondes proabaly hour hairdo turning it into a storm of curly knots.

"um… right, I think…" he paused coming up with an excuse. "you should be alright, we'll tell you if we find any answers but you should go home. Since we need to have you watch the situation." Loki said a spur of a moment plan to get rid of her, so as to return to Mayura.

The blonde smiled and got up to leave when she tripped and landed painfully on the ground her shoelaces tied together.

"that totally like stupid ghost!!!!" she yelled and pulling herself up she walked painfully out not ever thinking it would be better to untie the knot. Silence reigned a few moments before they heard several large crashes. She hit every stair Yamino winced as she hit each one.

Echan burst into laughter and rolled on the couch in such a high spirited laugh she caused everyone but Loki to laugh along. Loki turned with a glare staring Echan down until she sighed and apologized, but he didn't really care he just wanted to find his spot next to Mayura and wait, hating the fact he had just completely wasted his time.

(** well theres another chapter which i hope everyone likes i was going to make this one long continueing quite abit farther but i decieded to put the rest of this part on the next chapter! THNKX FOR READING! PLEASE R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reviewing I hope this chapters as good as you hope it to be XD**

**DISCLAIMER umm I already put that so don't ask, sigh im a FAN fiction site…**

Mayura stepped down to the smooth floors her eyes widened as she looked at the strange colored room. A strange metal thing filled with greenish flames lit the room, a small hole in the wall was near her, she didn't understand it but she felt that he was in that direction.

Reaching out Mayura gently touched the silver circle in the air. She felt a warmth and almost loving warmth from inside it. She knew she shouldn't since it was in the wall which means that it wasn't exactly safe. But her own being was drawn to the sound of his voice. Her pink hair was falling into her eyes, but she felt too entranced to pay much attention to it.

'_Go ahead enter it Mayura, you might just see him,'_ the voice said and began to giggle. She tried to ignore it as she used to when people talked about her but its harder when it's the only thing you are able to even think about.

"Why should I listen to you," Mayura whispered. She knew she wouldn't want an answer In fact she really wanted to but she couldn't just follow the stupid things voice. It was her, no its fault.

'_No it wasn't my fault that happened im simply here as a messenger. But in all honesty ive yet to lie to you so why not trust me,' _it said it calmly; Mayura struggled to not listen to it and not think at the same time. _'Your foolish to reject me, ill just give you a little push then.' _Her body walked forward she tried to pull away. But she had lost all control of her own body. Another laugh erupted in her mind.

'Don't worry your fathers there,' she whispered Mayura stopped fighting for a second almost filled with hope she let herself step in.

Cold rushed through her suddenly, her entire body felt frozen. Then a warm hand gripped her. Looking up she meet the eyes of her father, his brown eyes seemed empty but his soft grip held to her. All the emotions she had kept bottled in broke she began to sob and quiet hand traced circles on her back. She held him not wanting him to disappear.

"Mayura, I need you to do something for me," her father whispered lightly in her ear. His cold breath numbed her mind. She nodded silently. Hoping that she would never need to do anything since any moment now she could lose him when she awakens. Or her madness is broken.

"I need you to kill yourself," he said in a warm voice but a strange undertone. She tugged from his hold to meet his eyes. His pale face was older then she could remember. His mouth was twisted into an eerie calm smile.

"Why?" she whispered. She didn't know why but his whole being seemed to drive her away even though her mind told her to never let him go.

"Because ive passed on and if we are to see each other, you need to join me," he leaned into hug her into a deep embrace, she regretfully returned it. "In Hel's kingdom. Then you and I will forever be together, never, separated. For an eternity…" his voice echoed over and over. She looked around her for the first time she wouldn't see where she had come in but in front of her reach was a silver blade just in her reach.

"Forever?" Mayura asked looking from the blade to her father. He nodded his hands dropped away from her; she was suddenly surrounded by the cold again. He looked at her then the blade his still calm smile in place.

Trembling she walked over and gripped the blades handle tightly. She toke it from the table slowly trying to lift it since it was for some reason steadily growing heavier.

"_There you go Mayura, just end it and you'll forever be in his arms."_ The voice said in a quiet reverence. Taking it gently she lifted it to her heart. Her eyes staid on her father watching his never changing expression she almost wanted him to stop her. Tell her he wanted her to live a long life of happiness. But he just watched. Fear to join this empty soul for an eternity found her.

"I…" she paused then let the blade drop. "Father I can't do this," her voice broke. Turning to him she saw his ever same smile as he began to fade into the surrounding darkness. She reached out for him.

"Eternity alone." A voice echoed Mayura whipped unsure where it came from. "That shall be your curse for distorting the worlds. We have given you a chance to live in happiness." The voice repeated.

'_You truly are a fool'_ Mayura looked around realizing she had no way to return back.

"Yes, I guess I am." She whispered. She didn't know what to do but in all honesty she knew one day this might happen. Since the secrets she had revealed came back to take everything from her mother to her friends and know her father.

VAVAVAVVavvVAVAVVAVvavvavaVVA

Loki tried to seem calm as he slowly walked down the stairs and act like he was in control. But as soon as he got down he felt his control slipping and raced straight down the hall only to find himself smacking into a door. Looking up he noticed he was right in front of the basement.

"Why might this be open?" quietly he brushed himself off. Looking past he saw Mayura's room open slightly. Stepping past the Annoying door that most likely bruised his face and walked closer to her room. He knew he had left it open but defiantly not the basement.

"Mayura are you awake," he said quietly since he didn't want to wake her up. Because then him struggling not to early would have been another waste of time which in his opinion was more then enough.

Pulling the door open he felt a cold emotion grip him. "Odin." He whispered and despite his inner hopes she was gone.

Turning quickly he stalked down the hall hoping to see her come out of the kitchen, race down and scold him for hiding from him. But as he neared closer to the basement the fear increased.

Yamino came down from his kitchen a plate of food in his arms, Fenrir pouncing behind him. They looked at Loki as froze. Seeing his cold grip on the wall his wild eyes.

"Yamino, please search for Mayura around the house. Fenrir you go to her home, she might of tried to get home and in her state she wouldn't make it to far." They nodded Yamino put the tray down and raced off up the stairs. Fenrir looked hesitantly at his father before running off to leave out the front door.

Loki looked down the stairs and jumped down them, he swore under his breath not going as fast as he wanted and switched to his older form not really thinking what would happen if she saw honestly not caring.

"Mayura?!" He yelled taking a running leap onto the floor twisting around his familiar room, he didn't see her. Relief flooded him. "Odin, stop your ridiculous hiding and tell me why in Asgard you're here!" he yelled his relief sadly taking his angry yelling to a pitiful command. A laugh echoed around.

"You seem to care a lot about that human I'm shocked." Odin said in an unreadable tone. Turning around to face an empty wall he looked at the black dripped man who stood causally leaning against the wall. Loki examined him for a second before speaking.

"Not really," Loki knew that was a complete lie. Odin seemed to as well.

"Then her dead wouldn't mean much to you would it," he said his eyes seemed to laugh. There crimson so much like Mayura's he wanted to look away.

"You didn't hurt her." he said, Loki wasn't sure why he knew but he was sure she couldn't be. After everything he would be able to know if she died. Wouldn't he?

"Even if she was alive you know you would do so much better to leave her alone." Odin said it so harshly Loki almost felt himself flinch. He tried to keep his calm mask that he had trained for thousands of years.

"Where is she?" He asked ignoring him. "Give her back." Odin laughed proving that he knew where she was.

"You mean you didn't notice it yet. Im disappointed. If you had noticed you would have noticed that she is much better dead to you. Then this punishment of yours would stop." He stood up and stretched for a few moments before walking closer to Loki.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. (I mean what would a trickster god be without endless curiosity) Odin toke another step forward, Loki stood his ground not wanting to ever show weakness to someone who was in charge of his millions attempts to kill him.

"Think back to the first attack. She's the demon, the reason this is happening," Loki looked at him struggling to get his point. Odin sighed and dropped a small wrapped item into his hands. Loki moved it in his hands when a piercing touch ripped his skin. Dropping it to the ground he saw it as it dropped a knife used to murder those who betray the gods. Many of the gods and goddess had been murdered by that blade. His warm blood now stained its pure white form.

"Kill her, before she ends up getting you killed." He whispered into Loki's ears. Loki felt his body frozen his mind trying to reclaim the information that Odin was speaking of. Then in a silent moment he was gone. And lying next to the blade he had dropped was Mayura. Her long hair spread like a halo around her pale face was cut. The blood dripped blade had cut her hair and nearly hit her.

He dropped to his knees his hands slick couldn't pull the blade from the ground. He tried to over and over again tears of frustration rolled down his face. He slowly crawled over touching his neck hoping for a pulse. He smiled finally when his trembling hand found one. Gently he brought his uncut hand to touch hers her quiet breath calming him. He thought through what had happened when he met her. And it struck him.

Yamino came clambering down the stairs, as he reached the bottom he toke in the scene Loki's hands covered in blood and from his point of view a blade in Mayura.

"What in…" he felt faint Loki looked over at him his expression grim.

"Yamino I cut my hand can you help me with Mayura." Yamino nodded taking a step forward to notice that Mayura was not stabbed. He toke in a breath of relief. Looking at Loki's expression he wasn't about to explain. "Yamino," he said quietly he turned to face his father who looked deep in thought.

"I'll explain as soon as she's upstairs and." He paused catching his breath. "Safe," the last part seemed forced. He toke Mayura gently off the stone ground and left his father with a constant look of worry back.

VAVAVVAVVAVAVVAVA

"So that's what he meant," Loki whispered and looked at the blade near him. Quietly he walked upstairs leaving it where he dropped it. He quickly passed Echan who looked unsure at him and cleaned and wrapped his wound. But as he walked past the basement to go to, _her_. He stopped.

Pulling the door open he walked down his footsteps slows unsteady and as he looked at the blade, his body trembled. Turning to leave again he thought back to Odin's words.

Then in a cold silence he pulled the blade from the ground wiping it off on his blood red outfit and walked back upstairs his body changing quietly back to his younger self he put it in his boot and calmly walked into her room.

**((AN well there you go. If you noticed this in a anime I commend you if not you'll have to wait to see what im talking about… please R&R I really appreciate it.))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here ya go. I decided to right this and I hope you enjoy it,**

Loki are you not going to stay with Mayura." Yamino asked. He looked at his father who just sat there unmoving in his office looking at a wall, his eyes seemed to be lost. Yamino sighed as his father didn't respond. He was just sitting there his child like face seemed so twisted it looked like a demon's.

Walking forward he reached up and shoke him. His body shoke from his touch, but didn't respond. Yamino was about to do it again when he realized something else. Blood was pooled on the ground. Franticly he looked him over his hands moving at a fast pace trying to find out why.

Grabbing his clothing relentlessly searching for the wound he hit something in his boots. Reaching in he felt something smooth and metallic. Just the touch made his blood freeze. Ripping the item out he noticed in fear what It was. Throwing it hard away from me it stabbed something and it feel over.

Pulling the boot off he saw his foot had a long clean cut from where the knife had shoke and cut against his leg. Yamino didn't know what to do but run down treing to find some sort of bandage. While Loki sat where Yamino had left him watching the wall. Then with a quiet movement Loki stood the blood rushed more but he didn't care. Sadly he couldn't die.

With a chalky white hand he pulled out the knife from where it had hit. As book the title read. Kill me instead. He glanced at it before walking back over to his spot and sat letting his mind be overcome again. With the blade tight in his hand, cutting his skin. Even then he didn't respond.

VAVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVVA

He wasn't sure what to do, it was obvious he would have to die or she would. It was so simple he couldn't stand it. Since he knew what he should do, it would be oh so easy. But his soul seemed to fight it. Trying ever so hard to try and find another way to stop Ragnarok. The Angell of Ragnarok they called her. the person that would end the world. Along side him. It made sense now. Everything from when he first met her made sense, he wondered how he had let himself get so close to her.

Everyone knew that to stop the end one needed to die.

He knew it shouldn't matter if it was Mayura or not. If she was gone he could be returned welcomed back even, still from some odd reason his mind held him back.

VAVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVVAVAVA

Mayura woke up, her mind racing already at a thousand miles an hour. She tried to remember why she woke up but couldn't. her body was trembling, the dark around her seemed to squeeze her lungs making it impossible to breathe. It had happened before, every time something bad happened to her this happened. Yet she didn't understand why it did now.

Looking around the unfamiliar room she saw some strange shapes of odd end furniture that looked oddly like people and sometimes strange vases. Like a very badly decorated basement room that after someone paid to have it done couldn't stand to look at it so they hide and never spoke of it again. The bed she was in was soft but suffocating like it was going to make her sink in and never be able to fight out of it.

"Loki?" she called out, a rush of pain hit her head but she didn't let herself stop. Quietly she tried to remind her pain was a message something to be ignored nothing worth feeling controlled by anymore.

The door of the room opened and she had to close her eyes to the immense light.

"Mystery girl? What happened to your father?" a quiet voice said Mayura didn't know it, all she really knew was it wasn't Loki but it seemed to ring like his. She wasn't sure why but just that slightest part made her crumble. Her mind was broken she somehow knew the other voice was gone. It had left her to be alone. She almost just wanted it back.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Was all she could really say. She felt herself Sobbing but it seemed to her that it was someone else. She had never felt so alone.

A quiet hand landed on her head. Someone wrapped themselves around her whispering calming words in some langue she didn't understand. It made her feel guilty everything she had done was in vain and now she was alone. She was a monster.

"im a monster, he died al because of me. everyone dies because of me." she whispered. The person tightened there grip.

"I understand the feeling."

VAVAVAAVAVAVVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAA

E-chan looked about. She was soaring trying hard to find anyone she knew. It was hard, the rain slowed her speed. Her energy was nearly Zero but she knew that they needed someone. She smelt the blood, and the dark energy she had sensed in the girl was gone. But it hadn't left the area.

Loki was in no way able to fight, that Mayura needed caring for. Fenrir had even told her earlier he felt himself getting weaker trying upkeep the boundaries that kept Odin and the others out. It showed during the incident that it was completely gone when he left. This was an emergency. She knew it.

Quietly she slipped lower. Something struck her. Rushing ahead she realized where she could go, knowing who would know what to do. they've been wrong before but they should be able to do something this time.

She was about to run into the doorway, how else could she walk really? When the door opened. Her speed crashed her into Skuld. Skuld picked her up and stood. A wondering expression watching her. then quietly she shut the door and walked into a small garden where Urd and Verdondi sat.

"We've got a guest." Skuld said quietly. Echan knew she shouldn't fall asleep but her mind was closing up on itself. Her energy was gone. Then without a word she slipped into a well needed sleep.

VAAAAAAAAAAAAVBVAVAVAVVAVAVVAV

**Sorry not amazingly long but I hope it was good. And now you have more time to get why in the world wut I was talking about last time lucky you!!! Anyways I know the mythology I made up is iffy lol but still. Please R&R I would appreciate any ideas on how this should go or guesses I have a very vague idea but any suggestions would help Thnkx for Reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mayura wasn't sure how long she had been there but she felt relief in knowing she wasn't hiding anything else any longer. Her mind flickered to the fact she had know clue who this person was, but she couldn't get herself to worry. It was something about his scent that calmed her, he was just like Loki.

A warm cinnamon like scent, cinnamon and apples. (AN to those who know Idun I think the apples make sense.)) "Mystery girl?" Mayura pulled out of his grip and jumped off the bed. She tumbled to the ground at once, she felt strange Goosebumps running through her. quickly standing she attempted to forget the fear she had felt but it seemed to grow stronger whenever she steeped closer to the door. It was instincts yelling at her to stay back.

"are you alright," a large hand steadied her. she just nodded, and kept walking. She wanted to see Loki she couldn't stand be near someone so like him, and well it not be him.

Mayura knew it was wrong on many levels. But she also knew she loved him, it was the way he acted. He didn't seem to be twelve in her eyes he seemed much older then that. Just how awkward would it really be to tell a twelve year old that you love them. So she hide it, not very well but enough for him to just see her as an ignorant girl.

Now, when she had no one else she could think of to talk to she wanted him. Her father was gone, everything in her life was gone but him. Mayura knew if he wasn't here if she hadn't found him then she wouldn't be able to live, it was a simple fact. She braced herself and began to walk out the fear grew more and more as she stepped towards his office.

Somehow she knew that was where he was. Ignoring the warning bells ringing in her ear she kept going.

VAVAVAVAVASVAVAVAVAVA

Loki decided he would do it. He would end this, end this suffering as quickly as possible. Then he would save the world from its own destruction. It would live and others would accept him, he wouldn't be the outcast anymore.

Underneath it all he knew he lov, wait no liked her, but she was going to die. Her body would grow old wrinkly, she would be gone in a wink of an eye as all mortals do. he needed to end his lov, like for her before it would be to unbearable to see her die. Until her wouldn't be able to live his life without thinking of her all of the time every second of everyday. Even though he did that now…

He thought of the way she fell down on any surface all of the time. Her hair seemed to bounce with every step. Her eyes, flashed with emotions. Mostly she was as easy to read as a book… Loki froze a moment then whacked his head hard trying to get himself to shut up. It hurt worse then he meant it to since he had hit with the handle of the blade.

"How in Asgard is this supposed to be easy?" he asked himself. His mind seemed to snicker at him.

'I'll just, well I could do that.' His thoughts were interrupted by someone running into the door. He heard her sigh as she pulled herself off the floor. The rustling sound as she tried to open the door he had blocked with a chair to keep Yamino out.

"Loki? Are you in there?" it was her voice it sounded broken and needing, lost. Loki felt his eyes flash red. Backing away from the door her went over to his desk and sat underneath plugging his ears. He felt like a child, but he just didn't want to hear her voice.

Then he remembered something opening his desk drawer he saw the gift Mayura had given him. Pulling it out he looked towards the door. The chair had stayed in place. Sitting down he stared at debating on wither or not to open it.

VAVAVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVAVVAA'

Echan pulled herself from her dream, it was so relaxing but something was nagging at her, telling her she needed to wake up.

"Adumla?" a quiet hand shook her. She groggily opened one eye, attempting to clear her blurred eyes. She used her tail to rub them.

"whuuuuuttttt."

"wake up, you've been asleep for hours." Echan jerked up her body floated up and hit her head rather hard on the ceiling. Mumbling she came down her mind was spinning. Someone caught her to help her steady.

Echan realized what she said and swore under her breath.

"I Adumla plead to the Norns to help me, and my companions." She lowered herself, it was a good a bow she could pull off. And she wasn't sure if she said what she thought she said since she couldn't really pull of thinking straight.

"ohh, your so cute!" Skuld screamed hugging Echan to her. Echan struggled to breathe but was afraid to say anything least they decide not to help. Urd sighed and saved her.

"Skuld put her down. She's a legendary beast, at least treat her with some respect." Urd's annoyed tone made her be let free, but Skuld turned around to wink as if to say they would hug again later. Echan couldn't stop herself from shivering at the idea.

"why might Loki be needing assistance?" now, most people are probably wondering why the norns weren't keeping track of fates. But a week ago they decided to take a break and the rest of the Norns in Asgard and the other worlds could deal with fate while they enjoyed a vacation. They believed they deserved it for thousands of years of work. Which the probably did. Now back to the story.

"Odin, has broken the barriers of his home, and I believe that someone from the gods world is here on Earth. Loki, well isn't himself. Since the Mayu girl came to his home he's been quiet and cold. Were worried but none of can do anything, since he controls the barriers he and all of us a in danger, and Mayura I believe well that there's a lot more to her story she had a godlike aura," Echan was talking so fast now they could barely understand. She the beast who was know to have now feelings was nearly crying for the sake of these odd end people.

"Its alright, Echan isn't it. I know this happening but I don't know what you would like us to do." Verdondi asked with a quiet smile to help her calm down.

"could you tell me who that girl is?" Echan asked, daring to look up for a only a second. She felt a small pat to her head.

"relax, it will only take a second and you'll know everything." Urd placed her hand quietly over her, muttering something about she was on vaciton and this wasn't even worth it since it was about the stupid brat.

Echan sat when she noticed what Loki did,

"what!!! She's her!?" Urd nodded and turned back to her tea, she pouted when she found it to be cold . "But, she's going to cause the big war! I mean everyone is going to die and all of this will be destroyed,"

Looking around all three goddess had the same look of confusion plastered on their face. It was a strange thing to look at. The Goddess's fate confused.

"what in the world are you talking about?" Verdondi said, Looking over at Skuld who just shrugged.

"The war that Ragnarok will cause ending the world. Everyone will die but like two people and it will be reborn better. Odin has told everyone the myth. The goddess of Ragnarok and Loki will cause the war." She told them but she felt it seem more and more fake as she saw the strange expressions she was getting.

"that's not what Ragnarok is." Urd said turning back to her tea. "Odin just said that, we had nothing to do with that. Only one part of that is even close to true. Geez that's almost like saying that Thor wore a wedding dress, Odin makes the worst gossip you know, its so obvious when he lies. The big idiot has no brains…"

Echan felt herself going blank.

"then what is Ragnarok?"

VAVAVVVVVAVAVAVVAVAVVAVAVAVVAVA'

**Well for all you wonderful people reading this I hope you enjoyed my next longer then the last chapter. The package thing is once again in the loop. Cus I felt that it should be since I decided to put it in the thing in the 1****st**** place. And im still debating on who I should pair up on the other characters I decided. **

**Geez I feel to evil about making Loki so confused, but I mean what fun is it if just deiced to love a human if he is worrying about one day he's going to marry someone else as the myth insures. Please R&R and special thkx to ****LittleGreenWolf for you awesome review that got me ready to write more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Not actually going to write a disclaimer**

**thnkx dedicated readers and everyone who reviews thankx so so much. I just got distracted by a twilight series faze. **

"Ragnarok, is the end of Asgard. Odin as you might of noticed well isn't fitting to rule anymore. So that's why. We've planned this out for years really." Skuld said with a grin pouring out a goopy pudding like substance into her tea cup and sipped it with a loud slurping sound. Echan frowned with disgust and confusion.

"Does Loki know who she is? Or about this?"

Urd nodded before sighing going back to her seat. Echan watched in bemusement. They seemed so calm about this.

"Loki knows about her, also noticed about the coincidence." Verdondi said nodding to a cup at the table. Echan couldn't really do anything so she sat down on the table watching them. They went on drinking their tea seeming completely calm.

"it guess its true, that all this only started when she showed up but still," Echan shoke her head. "I cant believe this,"

"you know I seriously don t understand why your still in that form." Skuld said her eyes wide as she looked at her. " your so much cuter when your not."

Echan felt herself getting hot. 'I cant really say its because of Loki' "I just prefer this form."

"I see." Skuld said pouting, as if expecting something more gossipy. Suddenly there was a crash, everyone jerked to look at Skuld. Her cup of tea was spreading across the floor the illusion of a garden breaking with it.

She stood suddenly and pushed her chair aside and ran out the door. Her sisters shared confused looks before leaving E-Chan to race after them.

88888

Mystery girl sat outside the door, unwilling to move from her spot on the floor. Even though Yamino had come to her asking for her to come eat. He probably knew as much as himself that their father wasn't coming out until he choose to. he watched her in silence she was so focused on the door though she still hadn't noticed.

"Are you like him, have a secret like him?" Mystery girl asked to him without even a glance in his direction. Her cold and unfamiliar tone hardly seemed to match the memories he had of her.

"what do you mean?"

"Magic like him," she said it bluntly even though it would of sounded crazy any other time.

"why would you think that?" he whispered watching her every movement.

"your both the same, you, Yamino, and Loki even Narigami all smell like apples. Also you all seemed to disappear at the same times, and everything ,mysterious happened since ive been with you." Her eyes finally met his. He was shocked at how empty they were, how little the spark in them was.

"in a way I guess I'm magic." He found no point in lying to her. that would be enough to destroy her he could tell. "come on, why don't we go down. He'll come down when he's good and ready." Fenrir stepped forward reaching his hand down to her. she shock her head breaking eye contact to look at the door.

"Am I a freak? I love him, I really love him." She laughed cruelly at herself. "and im talking to you about this and you know what." She paused laughing again more hard this time in pain. "I don't even know your name." a sob cut her laugh short.

He winced, "I'm Fenrir, a friend of Loki's" touching her shoulder he tried to help her stand she just sat limp. Ignoring his efforts. When he got her standing she didn't move her gaze remaining the same.

"you know, I think he loves you to." Fenrir whispered. Before carrying her down. Her eyes always looking towards the door even after he had taken her away, into the kitchen.

88888888888888

Yamino was endlessly shoved food in front of her, but nothing looked very good to her.

"Mayura you should rest," Yamino said. She looked into his eyes and he stopped talking and despite how it would of normally would have been wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She enjoyed the warmth even though it reminded her like a snake and his prey.

"Yamino?" A quiet voice said from behind them, Mayura ripped out of his grip and turned to the familiar voice. Loki stood there yawning his hair mused by sleep. She raced forward and hugged him to her. her tears came again but now in happiness. The boy didn't relax in her arms.

"who are you?" Loki stuttered while pulling out of her embrace, Mayura froze looking at him. Her mind going blank. He looked her with a weird disgust she had seen when she had met him.

"what? Loki it's me," Mayura said staring at his small frame. He looked past her towards Yamino, she turned to him. He looked as shocked as she did.

"Um, fath, I mean Master Loki this is Mayura. Your assistant." He said trying to explain. Fenrir came forward and looked him into his eyes. Loki sniffed him before smirking.

"Fenrir, didn't your mother always force you to take showers." Fenrir blinked.

"do you not remember Mystery girl at all?" Loki looked at him and Mayura with a strange expression. He looked at her up and down with a critical gaze.

"Mystery girl?"

Mayura looked at him her hope she had felt now ripped what was left of her mind to pieces. She looked at him soullessly. Her smile cut from her face. Her tears stopping, warm blood ran down her arms from where her fingernails were digging into her pale skin. 'why only her?'

"I guess you really don't remember." Her voice sad calm and even. Looking at him with a soft expression she silently got to her knees and held his questioning gaze. Leaning forward she gently leaned to his ear and whispered, "Loki I really do love you." With a quick kiss to his cheek she pulled from him and walked out of the kitchen.

Fenrir, and Yamino stood in a awkward silence watching her leave. Staring at their father. Mayura though couldn't feel anything.

She stepped outside into the rain the water seemed to welcome her. she walked out of the gate with a harsh push then ran out letting her emotions drain with the drops of icy shock that hit her. then walked she walked and walked even as the three sister raced past she continued walking not daring to make eye contact. She wondered how awful she must look for them not to requinose her.

that was it, the last piece of her life. The strange thing was that she could have sworn that the small voice in her head that had been so silent seemed to be crying. Crying at how truly pitiful she was.

Taking one more step towards that park of her memory. She heard a screech as something came near her and let her eyes close as her body tumbled to the street with no more will to live.

TBC

**Thankx for reading, this and everyone who bothered to read my not so great writing XD!! Well sorry for taking ten years one updating I know I know I really should of updated sooner but lifes been a little discouraging really towards me getting time. Well please Review. Anything that helps build my writing to be better is very welcomed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own Loki so don't think I do, and I really love writing but im so short on time im sorry my dedicated readers this toke so long to update XD! **

"What in the nine worlds are you doing here?" Fenrir demanded warily to the norns at the door. He glared, his mood had dampened since she had left. The fact his dad didn't remember her made it worse. Because after only a few days of him coming to live here with his father he quickly learned she was the main focus of conversation.

"Where is Mayura?" Skuld demanded her eyes wide with what looked like fear.

"She left, Loki made her leave." Fenrir said dully, getting ready to shut the door. He really couldn't bring himself to care about anything. Not when Yamino was still trying to bring back his fathers memory. "He made her leave," He whispered it more to himself then them.

"Do you have any Idea where!?" Skuld screamed at him grabbing the door from his hands and slamming it open again. Fenrir jumped up in fear. The true effect of her being their finally hitting him.

"No, why?" Fenrir asked unsteadily, Looking as the three Norns stormed in and Echan came from behind them. Skuld was the only one who seemed to know what's going on.

"Verdondi your present, can you find her for me?" Skuld said wasting no time answering, her sister nodded slowly before closing her eyes tightly. Echan raced forward and collapsed onto Fenrir's head.

"Echan what in the worlds happening?" Fenrir asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know exactly. Nevertheless the fact that Something changed about the future drastically is clear. It's upsetting the future that was supposed to come." Echan said in a strained voice. It was clear she was exhausted. Fenrir toke her off his head and held her in his arms while watching the goddess of present closely.

Verdondi opened her eyes in clear shock. She looked over at Skuld and asked her something mentally. Fenrir was so worked up he felt like slapping them. '_How can they not tell us!' _

"I can't believe this is happening." Skuld muttered, her eyes downcast refusing to look at anything. "I cant believe that this is ending, after it was so peaceful."

Verdondi nodded, "It's all that Mortals fault to, so troublesome."

"What in Hel's realm is happening!" Fenrir yelled his patience wearing thin.

"The future is blank, the present is blank. Something's even erasing the past, Someone's got it so messed up we can't fix it."

"But, that's impossible!" Fenrir said looking at them all. They all looked so defeated. It had to be true but he couldn't let himself believe that sort of possibility. "So Ragnarok has arrived?"

Urd looked up and spoke very quietly for the first time that evening. Her eyes broken with no sign of hope or light whatsoever. Soaked blonde hair stuck to her pale cheeks showing cold tears. The only sign of weakness he had ever seen in her.

"No Fenrir, Something a million times worse."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVVAVAVAVVAVA

_"Wake up, Come on now." A nudge rolled her over onto her back but she refused to get up. "Mayura your going to be late."_

_"Dad I was up all night doing homework so why not let me just sleep in. I can be late once in a while." Mayura said yawning as she slowly sat up to see her dad's smiling face. She felt like something was off but couldn't tell what._

_"Well, you could but I would have to ban you from mystry searching for a whole month," He looked at her as her eyes opened wide._

_"You wouldn't." Mayura said in shock. He grinned and started to leave his back to her._

_"No, Mystry books, no comics, no club, no hunting for them, no staying up past seven outside searching for them no," Mayura jumped up and shoved him out the door quickly. Grabbing for her uniform._

_"Just leave I'm getting up," He laughed, as she shut the door and in a rush she got ready. Brushing out her hair and getting ready for the day as she got ready to run out to eat she glanced at her Alarm clock. And Dropped her bag in shock._

_"DAD! Why on EARTH, would you wake my up an HOUR EARLY!!!"_

VAVAVAVAVAVVAVA

Frigga gave the girl a worried glance. Odin nodded in approval.

"Are you sure this will work." Balder asked questionably. "What if she wakes up then the whole control thing goes out the window."

"She's completely under our control. Loki made it so easy. His memories will return soon enough but this girl does not know that. She lost all that mattered. Her dreams give it all back, so why would she even wish to wake up?" Odin glanced over seeing his sons grin made him feel better about the plan.

"She's ours. The Goddess of Ragnarok" Odin stood from his throne and walked over to the girl. Her bruises clear on her pale face, her wide Crimson eyes blankly staring at him. Frigga saw a small shutter. Her own grin spread. The power this girl must be strong if even Odin feared it.

"Goddess of Ragnarok awakens, when I call your name you will do exactly what I tell you to do. Until then, please have fun with the playmates I brought for you." Mayura watched him steadily, her gaze never leaving Odin. Frigga toke signal to get them and left quickly.

Frigga pulled open the door to see the frightened Child giants that Odin had chosen. She felt daggers hit her heart '_Odin is using children?_' She quickly brought them into his room. Leading them to the girl.

The girl licked her lips watching Frigga's new 'playmates'. She walked them slowly forward horror in her eyes. As the girl's face twisted into a grin. The cold gleam as she cocked her head to a side to watch the children's movements.

"Go on now, Play my little girl." In a flash the girl was standing. Blood staining the air. Cold hands ripping flesh. Odin laughed maliciously as Frigga watched unable to even speak. The children's screams of terror haunting her as the girl continued to attack the same cold smile as her light hair soon turned crimson in the flood.

AVVAVAVVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVAVA

_Mayura stretched and petted a small black cat as she walked home from school towards the detective office. Her mind thinking of Loki and all the mysteries she would solve._

_Then a single tingle ran through her body as a rusty taste filled her mouth. But then it was gone as if it was never there. Blood._

_"Weird," She muttered then shrug it off. "oh, well Fushi Mystery's here I come!" She yelled in excitement as the gates of the detective office opened and Yamino stood their with Fenrir in his arms smiling at her._

TBC

**Ha, that was fun. heehee sorry if anyones confused please ask and I'll answer any questions. I decieded instead of the normal i wanted Mayura to be the bad guy since it's just funner to write. Please Review your opinons it makes my day so just for a few seconds please give me your opinons of the story! thnks for reading!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigh, I'm so sorry for writing so slow but i was stuck in writers block and wrote my two new oneshots to get out of it so here's your belated update. I really am happy all people who reviewed did since honestly me rereading them made me write agian!! thnkx. R&R **

**Disclaimer: duh...**

Fenrir whimpered, they were surrounding his father. The Norns were quietly questioning him. It was obvious his father was lost, the way he continuously tried to ask why they were doing it. However, it was not the confusion that was making his blood freeze over, it was the fear he saw evident in his father's eyes.

Skuld stood from her spot next to his father and walked over to Fenrir. She sighed and gave him a slight smile. "Don't worry; the spell on him is easy to break. We might need a bit of help from some of the other gods but he will be free from this." Fenrir glanced at her then turned away.

"Why do you look like we lost then?" Fenrir whispered. He glared at the walls of the study. He felt Skuld freeze next to him, her shuddering breath as she was going to lie to him. So he cut her off he needed the truth. "Why are you trembling, as you said this should be easily fixable."

"You see it's not your father I'm worried about." She breathed out, grasping Fenrir's hand before speaking again. "Odin made the spell on your father easy to break. He knew we would do this. Still I do not get why he did it. I mean, why attempt this, it was completely worthless. Plus a loss of memory wouldn't do this to our future."

"So you think that father wasn't the target?" Skuld nodded Fenrir's mind twisted around and around as he thought of what this was used for. Then he understood, it was so obvious. He swore under his breath. "She's the target isn't she?" he asked her harshly.

Skuld simply nodded and watched the wall with him. They sat in silence for a long time before either one dared speak. Skuld whispered softly, "We need to find her now." Fenrir nodded before stretching and standing up. He stretched his hand out the Skuld and waited for her to take it. She glanced at him confused.

"Well come on then, we aren't going to find her sitting down are we."

VAVAVAVA

Skuld stumbled over broken glass and wood. Fenrir was searching the house howling out that girl's name. but that wasn't what she was looking for. Skuld ran her eyes over the floor looking for any indication of a challenge. A letter, an offering, or maybe just a spell she was sure it had to be around somewhere. Odin would be expecting them to find it, otherwise he wouldn't of made such a drastic attack. He no doubt already had the girl.

"Skuld!" Fenrir yelled out from somewhere in the back of the house. She sighed and stood up brushing of the debris. Stepping into the halls, she glanced into each room attempting to find the wolf. It wasn't until she reached the last doorway did she see him. He was crouched over a flimsy pink book reading it intently.

"What is it?" Skuld asked him, her mind reeling, is this the challenge?

"I found it!" Fenrir yelled turning happily. "Her diary!" he was grinning ear to ear as he skimmed the papers. Skuld nearly killed him right now. Walking up she slammed her fist into his head watching, as he turned ready to yell. His eyes widened as he looked behind her.

"Whoa…" He stood up and walked over to the door. Skuld sighed.

"What in the world is it now?" she turned to see him pulling open the door, _(an: its one of those slide door things that are super awesome…) _to reveal a message written ragged crimson handwriting.

**Loki I invite you to join us as I fulfill the prophecy. Soon I will crown a new ruler of Asgard. **

"What the?" Fenrir muttered tracing his fingers across the message, sniffing it out. "this is giant blood. Fresh, not only that it's multiple different giants." He sniffed closer, before turning to her with a grim expression. "Many _children's_ blood."

Skuld sighed as she reread the message. That idiot what did he mean a new ruler? He even sent us a message inviting us to enter his kingdom, she thought bitterly. She felt utterly useless. She was future she was supposed to know these things!

On the floor below the message was a small key, Skuld watched Fenrir gently scoop it up and stuff it into his pocket. Skuld nodded, she glanced at the door before leaving the room. Fenrir followed her, just as she expected. "Where are we going now?"

"Fenrir we need to get going back, there is no way to get her back without entering Asgard now." Fenrir frowned, but stayed silent. For that, Skuld was grateful, the pup was adorable but his endless questions were awfully distracting. And with the disadvantage she now had she needed all the time to think that she could.

VAVAVAVA

Frigga watched the girl in the corner of her eye; it was unnerving the endless blank look. The same smile crossing her features. Pulling on a new nightgown, she slipped it over the child's body. Pulling her hair out from under. Still the girl never responded. Kneeling down she looked into her eyes.

"If I ask a question would you answer?" Frigga asked, though obviously it was a trick question. She watched the girl closely and noticed a slight nod. Frigga let herself smile a bit. "What's your name, angel of Ragnarok?"

"Mayura." She whispered. Her eyes still stared endlessly but it seemed to Frigga for a second she saw emotion slip through. Frigga touched her face and felt a soft heat. Smiling she helped Mayura stand.

"Are you cold?" Mayura nodded at her question. Frigga looked about; for once glad her husband was off with some other goddess. Pulling the girl with her, she brought Mayura to the large fireplace. Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped it around Mayura.

Frigga felt odd protecting this child. It felt like it was her child, which was stupid. Frigga knew that the moment she got close to Mayura was probably when she would be killed. Otherwise, the stupid prophecy would be unfulfilled.

"Are you ready to die?" Frigga asked the girl; still it was more towards herself then anything. Looking towards the flames, she felt cold. A soft cough brought her attention to the girl again.

"Yes," Frigga turned to her with cold tears. The girl still had a pale smile spread across her face but her eyes looked clearer.

"Why are you still fighting to live?" the girl turned to her and looked the goddess in the eyes. The movement throwing shadows across her face from the fire.

"I will not let go for no reason."

"Why?" She asked, wondering vaguely how a mortal could be so strong. "He toke everything, everything from you. How come you still want to live?"

It only toke the girl a few moments to reply. "I don't think the God gave Loki back to me, just for him to be taken away." (_an: im talking bout the end of the series…)_ Mayura looked at her with a strange expression she could not place. "Can I ask you a question?" Frigga nodded confused.

"Why do you still fight for him?" Mayura frowned for the first time the blankness seemed to fade just slightly. "He obviously hurts you, and you don't seem to agree with what he does. Why?"

She thought about it before replying, but honestly, she could not think of a single good reason, a single logical reason just…"I love him."

Mayura turned and looked into the fire. They were silent a while sitting comfortably together. Then in with a slight jerk Mayura pulled away. Frigga heard the familiar footsteps of her husband coming closer. She looked at the girl who gave her a slight genuine smile and whispered something before falling into a blank state again.

Frigga smiled as she remembered the girl's words.

"_Then we're the same."_

VAVAVAVA

Loki woke painfully, his head seemed to be ringing. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by all the gods from the mortal world. Even the Norns looking down on him. Groaning he forced himself to spit out words. "What, are you doing here?"

Yamino leaned in, "Mayura," he whispered. Loki groaned now not of pain but annoyance.

"So this gathering is that idiots fault," sigh " what did she do this time?" Forcing himself to sit up he saw everyone smiling. He raised his eyebrow as he saw everyone seemingly more and more happy, well expect Freya who was whimpering In the corner about her hopes being smashed.

"Alright, everyone lets get ready to go." Skuld yelled out. Everyone nodded and started to move making Loki's mind spin even more. He watched blurs of people heard frantic whispers mixing into one loud buzz.

"Go w-where?" he stuttered out attempting to think only making his head hurt worse. In a flash a black blob popped out of nowhere. He saw Fenrir's grin and wild hair as he helped Loki stand.

"We need to get going to Asgard daddy."

"What?!" Loki yelled. This was a little to much for his brain right now.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thnkx for the read!! well I will dedicate this to everyone who actually reviewed me!! I am planning on finishing this up soon actually. I've got the rest planned out just I need to write it. Thnkx for support. I really need it sometimes since this is techically my first couple attempts at writing something. I would defintly apprciate Reviews. It makes my writing come a bit faster. ((sigh, sometimes I miss my spell check...)) **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER... I do NOT own LOKI**

Mayura sat on Frigga's bed and watched the goddess. Frigga would occasionally would look her way and smile at the girl. She noticed Mayura would attempt to smile back then would give it up after a few moments of trying. "Mayura are you ready for this?" Frigga long since learned the only way to really communicate with Mayura was to ask questions, otherwise there would be no response.

Mayura blinked at her. And softly nodded yes. Frigga sighed, obviously Mayura wasn't ready for this, not even Odin who planned it was ready. "You know that Odin's only using you." Mayura nodded again. "Are you going to fight back?"

"No," Mayura toke in a soft breath. "I want to prove something."

Frigga smiled, "Loki," And as expected there was no reply.

VAVAVA

Loki watched as the others moved forward, he wondered if this was there first time sneaking back into Asgard, he had done it thousands of times before. Going off to torture trolls and talk to his family, but this was the first time he had felt this nervous. He could only imagine what it had to be like for the others.

"Alright," Skuld whispered taking charge. "Heimdal is here so the chances of us being caught at the bridge if we go one at a time **(A/n: the bridges between the nine worlds in the norse mythology Heimdal was the guardian. Also Thor couldn't cross it since his power would break it) **the we should pass with little problems," She nodded to Fenrir and Yamino. "You go first because you aren't really gods, so if we go after it might cover up the trespass." They nodded, Loki felt an usual sense of pride in his sons when the crossed without any fear. Though, he would never tell anyone how proud he was. Doting parent wasn't really the best reputation.

In the end everyone but Thor had crossed who was busy pouting on the other end. Verdondi had promised she would go back and get him herself, which for some reason made him Immediately agree.

Loki looked at the kingdom of the gods, it was so much, and so different then the human world. It had beauty draped everywhere, Black skies were above them but the moon in this sky was as bright as the sun, golden light and dancing stars. The grounds were covered with hundreds of flowers and burning orbs of fallen warriors danced in peaceful tranquility. Loki wondered vaguely why he never noticed any of this before.

He walked in the middle of everyone as they approached the wall that guarded Asgard. It was disgusting like the giant that made it. Its black stone reminded him painfully of the other son he had, that he was actually the mother of. He shuddered as he remembered the longest nine months of his life.

"Hey Father?" A voice called from the front of the group, looking up he saw Fenrir staring at him sniffing the air. "Why do I smell other gods and goddess, they smell odder then those from Asgard." Loki smelled the air and it hit him, a sweet smell of baking Apples. And mixed in the scent of other gods.

"It seems like there is a celebration." Loki muttered to himself. "But what would Odin be celebrating? Afterall isn't the end of his rule coming?" Fenrir looked at Skuld.

"Do you think that the message on the wall has anything to do with this?" Skuld nodded, pondering what that could mean. "But why would he do this, I guess a celebration would be a good way to hide his prisoner. So that could be it but why would he do this?"

Everyone in the group was staring at them now, until then neither had really thought to tell them about the message. Yamino was blunt "What message?"

Skuld blinked back surprise, "The one on Mayura's wall in her home," Loki snorted, great that was informative.

"What did it say?" Loki asked sarcasm dripping from his voice, for the first time he realized Skuld was an awful lot like Mayura in certain ways. Skuld blushed in embarrassment, Loki wasn't really sure why.

"S-sorry Loki, It said that he was inviting us to fulfill the prophecy and he would crown a new leader os Asgard." Skuld looked away.

Urd broke her silence, "Prophecy, so he is inviting Loki to kill the angel of Ragnarok, before a ruler of Asgard is chosen." Urd twisted her face in confusion. "So he's warning us that if the new ruler is made official he will prevent Ragnarok, a new better world will not be rebuilt. That's simply what Ragnarok means correct, _rebirth_." She glanced at Loki, "If you don't kill the angel of Ragnarok he is saying that the entire world will get worse, he's challenging you."

Silence reigned.

VAVAVAVA

"Mayura, you'll be wonderful, I'll gladly accept you when the time comes," Frigga said pulling a strand of hair from Mayura's eyes. '_if only you would wake up out of this control' _Frigga frowned and kissed Mayura's cheek. She was not sure when but Mayura had became like daughter to the goddess. She reminded her of the daughter she had gotten rid of so many years ago. The one she left to live with her father on Earth.

Frigga helped dress Mayura in the gown she had chosen. The soft Black fabric cling to Mayura, her hair tied up in the bun with white Lilies decorated, her hair. Soft pink flower designs were threaded into the silk of her dress. She looked beautiful. Mayura looked at Frigga and began to open her mouth but couldn't speak.

"What is it?" Mayura stood and walked over Frigga's desk and pulled out a paper and cut her finger with her quickly, and wrote hurriedly a note across the parchment. Then folded it and turned to the goddess and slight bit of light seemed to glow in her face.

"For me?" Mayura nodded and held it to her, she seemed to be struggling to control herself. Grabbing to note Frigga opened it a scanned what it said. Suddenly she understood the girl's intentions.

"Mayura," Frigga could understand now how much the girl knew, "You knew it would end that way from the beginning." Mayura nodded and clutched her head painfully and squeezed her eyes shut and then went limp.

Frigga watched as the girl stood up straight and her eyes were once again blank, her fight against the spell had been lost but not before she had finished what she needed to. "Oh, Mayura, I wish I could save you." Frigga held the girl and felt hot tears burn her eyes. In shock she wiped them away, she was frightened she had never cried before. They wouldn't stop.

A new hand touched her face with a sudden feather like touch, catching her tears. She pulled from the girl and watched the girl carefully take her tears and stare at them. Then blink in confusion.

"Mayura, could you smile for me?" Frigga whispered, She watched as the bewitched girl smiled easily. But it wasn't enough and Frigga knew it, because she wasn't really smiling, not with joy but simply because she was asked. That wasn't what she wanted to see.

"Frigga, I never knew you were so close to mortals, not since last time." Frigga flinched as her husband came into the room.

"That was once, I simply made a mistake," Odin snorted and fingered a thin comb and came behind Frigga and softly combed through her hair. Frigga was frozen in fear.

"Your human man is dead," Odin whispered in her ear. Frigga twisted to look at him, and trembled in fear and anger. "Your mad are you? Can you imagine how much it hurt me? to have you leave me for some human and then you even returned to live with him and that child?"

"Coming from you, your words mean nothing, you leave me all the time." Odin slammed raised his hand to slap her he neared her face when something came between. A crack screamed through the room. Odin looked in shock as Mayura stood in front of him, she was standing firmly blankly looking into his eyes. Blood from her now broken nose trailed down her pale face. The lilies she was wearing turning red.

Odin pulled away in shock, turning to look at Frigga he snarled. "Get that idiot healed, the Idun is down the hall ready to help." Odin stocked out the room, his fist slamming into the door nearly knocking a hole into the stone.

Frigga was in literal shock she raced to Mayura and picked the girl up easily, gods have a ton of strength, and ran through the halls in search for Idun. Mayura looked at Frigga with an odd expression. _"Mother?" _Mayura whispered as she studied Frigga's face.

"No, It's Frigga," Mayura wasn't listening she wrapped her arms around Frigga who was watching Mayura in fright. Mayura's eyes were drifting slowly shut, all that blood made Frigga's head spin. She remembered vague rumors of mortals dying of losing to much blood.

"IDUN!!!!"

VAVAVAVAVA

Fenrir walked into the ball with his hands wrapped around Skuld's waist. They were disused wearing black masks acting like a couple coming to the celebration ball. Everyone was dancing there except Verdondi and Thor who were trying to get here.

As they approached the floor he smiled at Skuld and kissed her hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked her tipping his hat, as one of the gods who chained him up passed. He sighed in relief when he kept walking, not noticing Fenrir. He doubted anyone would recognized them but he was still on guard.

Skuld nodded and they stepped into the waltz joining the others on the dance floor where they would blend more then on the edges. Fenrir wasn't sure why but every time he touched Skuld's hand a soft blush would come to his face. He was glad most of his face was covered by the black masks that where provided to every guest.

Suddenly Skuld leaned in and whispered in Fenrir's ear his heart thumped uncontrollably. "Loki is signaling for us to cover for him, he must be slipping in the Thor and sister." Fenrir nodded trying hard to concentrate.

Skuld steered him towards another couple to bump into the refreshments when a new distraction happened. Everything stopped as a new god slipped into the room and started down the stairs from the main house. **(a/n: ever guest to Odin's house enters through front door these people enter from the house itself)**

Odin slipped into the room, a cry of celebration came from the crowd and the music picked up into a faster tune. He slipped into the room with a soft grace that drew respect to the crowd, everyone came up and offered a greeting to the ruler of the Asgard.

Fenrir wondered vaguely where Frigga was, then he noticed the situation. This man knew what people were not supposed to be here, so if they were even noticed then the whole plan would be impossible they would all fail.

Not that he really wanted what them to succeed, with particular plan, he hated what it toke to win this war. It is true that this was the only way for peace but it was so hard to believe his father could do this.

VAVAVAVA

Odin watched the doorway and waited for his wife and the stupid human to come. He could hardly believe that human had intervened. He had to admit it shocked him to see her bleeding that much, to see what he had caused this girl. But then he remembered who was the child's father was, and her _mother,_ and the guilt slipped into sweet revenge.

He couldn't wait to see her squirm when he made her destroy those who were against him. To see the girl murder loki. He was glad, this was his chance to secure his power over the gods using the two people that he hated most.

Loki, the only one who could turn everyone against him and Mayura, the child Frigga had left him for so many years to care for, the child of a mortal affair.

Tbc

**Yeah I'm planning on updating this today and finishing it since ive got the whole day off for once. I hope you like this, but i really wanted to make Frigga a main character in Mayura's life, it just seemed ot fit well. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I do not own Loki, I'm honestly not creative enough to own it. But I do own this story!!! Yeah!!! so now on to the reason your on this link...**

Idun smiled at the Frigga who had come running in, a girl was in her arms, Idun couldn't really see her face but she could guess from the light colored hair. "Did she faint? Nervous about the big night?" Frigga blinked back surprise and raced the girl over to Idun, she watched but it wasn't until the girl faced Idun did she notice the situation.

"What happened?" Idun asked confused by all the blood. Frigga shoke her head, Idun sighed, so it was Odin then. "Lay her down."

"She's not going to die is she? Humans die when they lose lots of blood right?" Frigga blabbered on. Idun smiled at Frigga and examined the situation and then smiled bigger. She was surprised how much the queen of gods would care for some mortal girl. Though, this girl was going to be important soon.

"Don't worry, Humans hardly die from a broken nose. It's a head wound they all bleed a lot." Idun reached down and grabbed an apple from her basket and sliced it into a small piece. Idun didn't want to get to much, they weren't aiming to make the girl immortal simply stronger and healed.

Pulling the girl's mouth open and Idun forced her to chew and wiped the blood from the girl's face. She studied the wound and watched it close, and waited for the glow of healing to leave but it didn't , "Is something else wrong with her?" Idun asked Frigga. Frigga shoke her head but didn't look up from the girl.**(AN when the apple heals it glows)**

So why was she still glowing, Idun looked but no other wound was healing, so it had to be inside of her. The girls eyes opened and she coughed wildly and a black liquid dripped from her lips, her body shoke with pain. "That's black magic," Idun whispered. Why was this girl infected. Frigga was frowning deeply.

"What did that do?" Frigga asked Idun.

"I'm not sure, but it was some strong magic." Idun heard Frigga laughed softly.

"Is the spell gone?" Idun shrugged. Frigga smiled sadly ands stroked the girl's face.

"Not completely, I guess it will stay on her until she fights it, it should be a lot weaker now. Still my healing powers is meant for gods not humans. Not even a halfie like this girl." Frigga seemed to brighten at when she told her that it was weakened. Idun wondered why but didn't dare ask this was the queen of the gods here.

Frigga leaned up to the human and helped her up into a standing position. With a joyful expression, no one had seen for a long time, Frigga walked the girl out of the room barely managing to say thanks before leaving. Idun caught a few words, _"You're almost free. Mayura you're so close."_

Idun sat in wonder, 'What was that?'

VAVAVAVA

Loki watched Odin, he was watching for his chance to slip into the main house, he needed to find Mayura. However Odin was continuously watching the way in as if he was expecting something there to.

A beautiful woman, who wasn't wearing much of a mask, or dress, walked up. She was grinning like a total idiot, most likely a very drunk idiot. He froze as she ran her fingers down his arm. "Would you like to dance?" Loki watched wearily, a long time ago this would have been an immediate yes, but now…

"Please?" The woman asked in a slurred voice. Loki noticed Odin beginning to stroll over and he seized the chance to avoid contact.

"Sure." Loki said and let himself be dragged away into the crowd. Loki felt a cold burst of fear rush through him as Odin's aura passed behind him, he could literally feel the Odin's eyes glancing at him as the god passed. Loki was stiff until he felt them move on. Turning he saw Odin walking back up the stairs a little way.

Loki saw then what he had never expected to see. Mayura came out, Frigga was guiding her but there was no chains nothing forcing Mayura out. She wasn't a prisoner but rather she looked like she was the hostess of this entire bash. Mayura was so different, so obviously beautiful. However the beauty he saw now, was frightening. She looked different.

She looked like a shell, none of her energy was there. Loki clenched his fists, he slipped from the goddess who was already tipping onto the floor with a drunken giggle. Waiting for her the reach the floor his hand fingered his dagger, he was praying she went back to normal. Before the prophesy need for fulfillment ripped away everything he valued over his own life.

Her and his family. If Odin remained in control then it would all be taken, and not easily either. He never let his eyes stray from her, not Mayura now, a girl that walked with a grace that never matched the mortal he knew. That was a comfort, if she didn't break free from Odin, as the Norns had guessed, at least he didn't have to worry about it looking like her when it happened.

VAVAVAVAVa

Fenrir watched from over his punch the mystery girl walk down the stairs, she looked really weird in all those fancy clothes but pretty, in a odd human sort of way. Maybe… Skuld was busy watching Odin personally, but Fenrir had gotten bored and decided it was funnier to just watch Mayura, waiting patiently for the trip and crash that would soon be occurring.

But it never happened. Odd, he knew mystery girl pretty well, even if Odin had something over her. Fenrir had assumed she'd still be slightly entertaining to watch.

A few seconds later a sharp jab in his arm dragged his attention to Skuld. She was nodding her head in some direction, he tried to see what it was but nothing really stood out. She sighed and then literally pointed towards the stairs, nearly shoving him towards that direction. When his eyes caught it. Odin was walking up to Mayura, but right behind him was Verdondi and Thor with a familiar pink blob floating above him.

"It's starting, whatever plan Odin has is starting." The king of stupid gods who chained him up laced a arm around Frigga who subtly shoved away. His voice cleared loudly and everyone turned to watch. Even drunks, that was the effect had on people.

"Why you say that?" Fenrir asked, Odin didn't look like he was about to do anything that would assure he would remain on the throne. Or maybe he did, actually Fenrir didn't really know what expression a person would normally have in this situation. Maybe it would be surprise, or confusion. It might be… Another jab painfully brought back to reality.

"I just know, I might not be able to see the future but I do know when something bad is going to happen." Skuld said with a soft smirk. Then faded back into a serious expression staring at the king.

VAVAVAVA

"My fine guests, our gala is approaching Midnight, so I believe that this would be the proper time to announce what you've all gathered here together for." A clapping spread through the room, though many kept their eyes on the drinks half full in front of them. No one really was amazingly excited for whatever surprise Odin might have in store. After all most of the people here barely respected him.

Though all respected his power that much was true.

Urd sat patiently, Verdondi and Thor sitting at her sides. Echan occasionally floated bout but now sat in a surprised silence. Urd watched the crowds feeling anticipation for whatever Odin was about to claim. 'What will you do Odin, what will you do so that fate can change?'

Fate was blank now, so whatever Odin was going to do was either going to fulfill the prophesy and manage to make Ragarok fail. Or he could fail, if Loki can step up and win. Urd felt like she was watching a movie, where you are constantly yelling commands to the actors but they don't listen just continue on their downfalls.

"I'm announcing a new ruler of the gods, a new owner to my throne," the crowd seemed surprised enough at that, every drunk stumbled into others, a shatter of glasses dropped in surprise rang through the room. Direct silence followed the announcement.

Urd smiled and watched calmly. She needed to remain detached, this is after all a movie. Wither or not the winners are the heroes, or the villain she had no impute. She could only watch, and losing her cool wouldn't help anyone.

"I also delight in telling you my candidate has proven herself through Many trials that I set before this day. However her proof of strength most likely means nothing to you my friends, so she has set up a battle to prove her strength a power to you."

Urd felt excitement building the nameless crowd, they were bloodthirsty fools. Thor gripped Urd's hand softly, turning to look at him she had to blink back surprise. 'Wha-" She was rudely cut of by Odin's booming voice.

"A battle to first blood," Then she felt the most immense amount of hatred spread through the entire room a blood thirst that was so strong she couldn't help but feel fear raise. Everyone was so angry at the chance to a humane battle. 'First blood?' 'what does one prove without a true win?' 'I don't want a ruler who can't kill!' 'How did this new ruler believe that its satisfactory proof of power by just cutting a person, we can all do that!?'

Odin stopped the ruckus with a knowing smile, this was no doubt what he wanted. "Alright then my people, I guess a fight to the death. My champion and your new ruler. The arena is outside my friends. So please enjoy one more drink. Then join me, for the entrance of your new ruler!"

Urd felt cold. This is what the gods had fallen to, murderous creatures of fate. She reminded herself this is why they needed this world, this bitter an cruel world to end. That's why the prophecy needs fulfilling to a Ragnarok that will bring a new world, that's what they need. But if Ragnarok were to fail, if Odin could make the prophecy fulfill but not have himself dethroned then this would be the eternities, this world.

She wondered if there could be new beginning, it would require whichever of them happen to live to be strong enough to recover from the death of their destined love.  
"Urd?" She was jerked back to reality, the crowds were migrating outside, and Thor was watching her with questioning eyes. "Do you think we can do this, that we can actually win? Are we all just pawns in Odin's game, just as we were before when he wanted Loki dead?"

Urd shrugged and stretched before walking into the crowd of gods.

Though she would never say so, she doubted that a new beginning, but a bitter end. This had always been a hopeless mission, a suicide. But this is all she could do to change anything. So Impossible or not, she would try to change fate. Even when the fates had been taken from her view. Like Odin she to could try.

VAVAVAVAVAVA

Odin smiled, looking down into the crowd below he could easily see the Anticipation of those waiting to see what this event was about. The eyes eagerly devoured his presence and the voices silenced to listen, Oh how he loved this power. And no way was he going to lose it to Loki, all he needed was to ensure he had it. Using the prophecy.

If the new ruler died before announcing a new ruler, well then the crown would fall back to him on default. In addition, with the death, the chance that Ragnarok, that stupid story of his fall from glory, will be prevented. Since technically he would be losing the throne to the new ruler, that girl dies, everything follows what needs to happen. Only It never said that Odin couldn't regain his throne afterwards. It was perfect really, no large flaw in his logic. As long as no one else caught on.

All he needed was the new king, no queen, to die and his power will stay with him and his reign will never end.

VaVaVaVaVa

Odin lead Mayura outside, his eyes scanning the crowd, he didn't see Loki. Though they must of at least come. "Your going to lose." A soft voice said from behind him. He looked to see Frigga following in a bitter silence. Mayura seemed to respond to Frigga, but Odin guessed it was his imagination.

"I'll make sure you lose." Frigga said it softly, but the threat was clear. Odin smiled.

"You love me so you won't" Odin said it smoothly, it was his power over her, her dedication to him. Love, is what she believed in. Odin wondered for awhile, why would she stay at his side when he was at someone else's? But when he discovered what hold Love had on her, he also learned just how much he could use her.

"It's because I Love you and the gir- Mayura that I will stop you from winning." Odin froze for a moment before walking away in silence. There was no way she would win, no Frigga couldn't mostly because she didn't know what he was going to do. No one does.

Stepping into the night air, he saw the groups gathered around the prepared arena, the one that Loki had designed once before, it was a ring he made for when they tested Baldner's strength, the ring that would have murdered his son.

Slipping through the crowd he went to the front of the arena.

VAVAVAVAVA

Loki watched Mayura being led to the front. He made sure he had a good spot, one that would allow him in interfere with the battle if it goes badly. He wanted desperately to see who Mayura is fighting, Did Odin want Mayura to die before even being officially a new ruler? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?

"Let me introduce your new heir, Solaris!" Loki watched in shock as a tall blonde woman stepped through the crowd to the center of the ring, wearing a warriors armor a large wolf fang sword in her hand.

"And her opponent will be who is known as the angel of Ragnarok, Mayura!"

_WHAT?_

**TBC**

**I can't help but laugh, when i wrote this i was in such a stellar mood! School thursday was cancelled but i was snowed in up in a cabin so i spent the day thinking about this! How i love technology. **

**Alright please please Review. I dont care hate it love like it imbetween i would like imput i really want to know if you people out there want me to keep uploading. I'm almost done. And no I'm not threatening to not upload if you dont review i just will take longer simply because no one is pushin me to write. So please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, hello folks, I own this story and all the stories on my account, mostly because their not good enough to the original authors. And no duh these characters are from Loki so yeah onto the story. **

Frigga helped Mayura out of the thick layered clothing to help her move easier. Pulling out the unnecessary ornaments, lightly running her fingers through Mayura's hair she felt tears run down her face. Mayura shifted wiping them away. Carefully she unwrapped a cloth revealing Mayura's new weapon for the fight, it was nearly microscopic compared to the one Solaris' had.

But she was back to her normal state of hypnosis, her eyes glazed as they watched over the excited deities ready to see her blood smeared across the arena ground. For a moment Frigga wanted to murder the people watching so greedily, she wanted to kill those who were so ready to kill her daughter. Then angry at Odin, though she loved him for that instant he seemed to evil and dark she couldn't bring herself to overlook what he was about to do.

Frigga gave her a forced smile. "I going to try and help you Mayura." There was no response still.

Soon she noticed her husband waving her angel over, and unexpectedly Mayura stood up and walked right over to him without a glance at her. Frigga followed close behind but let her thoughts stray, she needed to make a plan.

Vavavavavavava

**( A/N I'm bringing the spell from when Odin first gets her to come into motion at its strongest here.)**

Mayura watched Odin with an odd emotion, her eyes strayed from him and into the crowd. A familiar faces began to emerge, she saw a man with deep green eyes and umber hair, well she thought in a drunken state, _he's could be Loki's brother, Mystery!_ She didn't even really think about it when she waved and smiled slightly cheery at him. He looked surprised and pulled back into the crowd where she couldn't see him.

A cold shiver went down her spine and cheeriness went away in a flash, and within a few seconds he seemed to disappear from her mind altogether. "Come here," Odin whispered, she stood stalk still just staring at him. Her mind reeling and fighting her impulse to walk over to him.

Odin's gaze darkened heavily his smile turned to a deep downward ravine in his otherwise unearthly face. She stared at the face that was so badly hurting her mother, the one that had tried to hit her, it fueled her rebellion. "Come here!" She forced her legs to step back, her mind slowly awakening to the fact she needed to get away.

Throwing herself back now she met his eyes and smiled smugly at his surprised expression, continuing to force herself backwards as he screamed for her to come back. She laughed and felt freedom get so close to her mind that she could nearly think without a shot pain rushing through her.

But something changed. His face grew so twisted it looked like a mask, he stood overpowering her height and slammed his her to the ground. She spit at his feet and attempted to pull herself up, she didn't want to do this any longer. She wouldn't let a monster hold her back.

"_Mayura come here."_ The sound of her name made all resistance stop, and her body moved without her command, she felt it pull at her. The blankness rushed back, she choked back a scream feeling the same control from before stealing away her freedom come back worse. She tried to fight but her entire body wasn't listening to her mind, it was acting like a puppet. She was being controlled and it scared her. "Stop it!" She screamed, drawing more and more glances from the gods surrounding them.

Mayura felt a shiver before all protest died in her throat. "_Using the spell I laid on you I demand this as my last order, go and die a painful death, the most painful you can manage it." _

Her mind tried, oh how it tried, to fight her own body to make it step away, run away as fast as she could. To get away and stop the control. Nevertheless her mind slowed down til her struggle was as weak as drug addict is against high quality Crack, it was slowly growing useless.

She almost felt familiar to it, to losing things she finally managed to grasp. Her mind seemed almost peaceful, if she was going to die then why would it matter if she watched her own body die, she could just stay her in this nice haven.

Closing her mind softly to the incoming thoughts and outside voices she sighed, and watched through glazed eyes. A viewer watching a movie that she couldn't control, only scream at the characters who were going to make the bad choice.

"To bad you little girl, you could of died in a dream, but you had to fight my spell. Poor Mayura." Sarcasm dripped heavily from his words, and his smile turned upwards into a dark grin.

There was no reply.

Vavavava

Frigga toke her place beside her husband and watched her angel and the warrior enter the arena, she watched the gods grow closer and shoving to get a better view. "Tonight we are here to prove who is worthy to reign over you when I hand over my crown." A cheer echoed throughout the area. "So now that the two are ready let the game start." A loud whistle signaled the start of the game and the two opponents charged.

"Why did you make my daughter do this? She's the oldest heir to the throne, even if she had been a mortal, time flows differently." Frigga looked at her husband who kept his gaze away. "She's already meant to overthrow you, that's what Ragnarok is meant to signal. So why are you so determined to drag it out? She'll win, and the Norn's words will become truth."

" No, she'll die right here. You knew that don't you. I already commanded her to die, while her magic is bond, my power will keep her doing exactly what i say. " At Frigga's shocked expression he laughed bitterly. "You must of known I would do this,"

"But she w-won't even have a chance!" She did not think he would just kill her, "She'll be slaughtered."

"Really, where did all the confidence in the Norn's prediction go?" Odin sneered, " No mortal will take my throne, and no daughter of some other man will I proclaim my heir, she deserves this to be her ending. The gods watching the fall of man, just as it will happen in a much larger scale latter."

Maybe that was when she realized how blind she was to him, or maybe she just met something so horrible Frigga couldn't hide the truth, he needed to be punished. She knew deep down she loved him, but was it enough to love someone and send a innocent to their death. Loki, Freya, all gods, she understood why he would do that. They were not going to die, and Loki was going to kill her son but this was just pointless. Handing on the throne isn't death, no you continue to live in your own home, the same way of life. Only someone has more power. It isn't murder.

"I'm going to wake her up, I'm going to save her."

"Like you can do that, her magic is so little she couldn't get through my spell, and neither can you." Odin smiled as her angel slammed her blade to block an oncoming attack.

"Your wrong, she's an angel, and the daughter of a goddess, she doesn't need me to save her. She just needs to find a way to bring out her own abilities. Something that I can do." Odin simply shrugged and glanced at his wife with a contorted glance.

"You might have to die to do that, seeing as you're the one who sealed her wings and powers anyway." Frigga nodded and felt the morbid feeling of someone completely ready to prepare for death. She wondered what it must be like for her human lover, he to was dead for his daughter. Even to the end she bet he fought to keep their daughter safe.

"If I have to die to save you and my daughter then so be it." And she slipped into the crowd getting closer to the edge of the arena.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Solaris watched as the girl blocked her attacks, but it all seemed so weak, as if every block was half hearted. The girl receiving minor but painful wounds with every hit. She didn't understand why didn't the girl fight, even if she lost her old life why was she so pathetic? She spent her last days beside Odin. How could that not be enough to keep her fighting?

Driving her blade down Solaris hit the girl's hands and cut until the sword flew out of her hands and landed a few feet away. She watched the girl blankly look at the sword as if wondering if it was still in her hand. Disgusted Solaris kicked the girl in the stomach sending her sprawling to the ground, but she didn't move.

"Your so stupid!" Solaris felt angry begin to fuel her will to kill the girl. "So what if you father died! So what if you aren't in your old world! Why are you so weak. Fight!" Slamming the blade down she sliced away the girl's hair to only a few inches long with her blade and traced a cut along her soft cheek. Why didn't she fight back? It was making it so hard to kill her.

"You got to live this far, so why do you just give up." The girl turned her head so she could watch Solaris and waited for the final blow. But Solaris wasn't done yet. "Get up!" Slamming the blade down again it hit her ribs a loud crack came but no sound escaped the girls lips. "This is stupid, how will killing a already lifeless shell get Odin to love me."

A hysteric giggle escaped from the girl's throat, and the girl attempted to sit up but managed to get in-between, her bloody shirt showing her ribcage mutilated easily through the thin wet material. Solaris nearly gagged at the sight of what she did. "You know don't you," the girl whispered and struggled into a standing position, she face had a large lopsided grin and her eyes darkened into a demonic like glance. "He will never love you." Her body moved jerkil as she began to bring herself to met Solaris's eyes, the girl was mocking her!

Another harsh giggle from a thick throat, "He doesn't love anyone he just wants to use you, he did that to mother to. I know now, it's really quite obvious, why no god responded to my prayers then, if he is the one that was the other end of my prayer then he probably just laughed at my pain." She struggled over to grab her sword. But it seemed like her own body wouldn't grab it.

"Odin isn't a monster!" Solaris screamed.

"Your the one who called him monster, not me," The girl laughed and opened her arms wide ready for the last blow. Solaris thrusted forward and caught her in the side, about to throw it deeper and rushing force threw her blade out of it's annoying target. Turning she saw... Frigga? Frigga threw herself in front of the girl and forced Solaris to a stop. Solaris watched in shock for a second before screaming at the woman.

"What are you doing! Get out of the way!" Frigga shoke her head hard and stared at the girl. Frigga s-she was crying! "If you don't move I'll kill you!" Frigga looked at her hard.

"If you kill me, Mayura will kill you, understand that." Frigga said it softly, however her face challenging. Was Frigga doubting her love in Odin? Did she really think that false warnings were enough to stop her from doing his will? Did she think that the fact she is Odin's wife would protect her? She's so stupid. The fact that she's even on this field meant that she was disobeying Odin, something that Solaris simply couldn't stand.

Solaris made her mind stopped thinking, only her body was moving.

She slammed the blade deep into the goddess's stomach and sent her down to the ground in front of the stupid girl. But the girl now didn't look so stupid now, and a heavy cry made Solaris freeze. Odin?

The arena was cold and the only one who made a sound was Odin, her Odin. He was sitting there wide eyed and for a second Solaris swore she saw tears. But he never cried! Before he looked strong again, and cried out himself for the battle to continue, followed by the rest of the crowds. What is happening?

Forcing herself to bite down her doubts, and strengthened by Odin's support she turned to the girl and readied herself to fight. But something else occurred that no one, anticipated.

VAVAVAVAVA

Loki jerked forward, ready to throw himself straight into the arena to help her. He felt a strong grip stop him. He turned angrily throwing the person off. He came face to face with Verdondi. "Let me go, she's going to die, For Asgard's sake even Frigga is, is dead." He saw Yamino fidgeting as he watched his father.

The Norn watched him with a calm expression, "This isn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter if its my fault or not, she's dying!" Verdondi zipped her lips, signaling for him to shut up, all around the quiet muttering was stopping to look at him. Verdondi stepped close to him and in a soft voice started to calm him down.

"She'll need you later, if you show yourself now, then Odin will kill you both. If you want to avoid her dying, then you need to remain calm." Loki stared down at her, she was sitting over the body of Frigga, Mayura was trembling with what looked like unstoppable tears.

"She- she needs me," Loki said with more doubt then his words could portray. Verdondi shoke her head, and Yamino came forward and held his dad tightly, Loki felt his will break. It really was his fault for interfering with Mayura's life, for bringing her into Odin's notice. She was here and dying because of him, and now he couldn't even try to fix it.

"She needs you later, be patient." Loki nodded but he felt in a daze, he watched the only mortal he ever cared for lay in the arena floor, ready to be killed.

"If she dies, I'll kill for stopping me."

"I know."

VAVAVAVA

**All right summary, Frigga sealed Mayura's powers so she could live normally, but naturally, mystery drew her in. However, to release her power the goddess would need to go to her. Not die, but it was the middle of the battle so yeah that's what happened. Solaris and now strong and unspelled (or some cool REAL word) Mayura will battle. In addition, the Mayura being the oldest heir is true. **

** Lol alright, I know this is an odd chapter I put but it is really how I wanted it to go, since I wanted Mayura to be in all ways the one this story is bringing into the spotlight. I wanted her to be able to fight, to be as strong as those around her. So rather then make her Loki's destined wife, which would be a lovely thing, I made my own goddess or angel identity for her. I am not sure why. Sorry for any confusion and I will explain it best I can to anyone who asks questions. **

** Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blah blah, i do not own Loki blah blah, now on with the story!!**

The girl leaned down and touched Frigga's face and then went to her knees to kiss it, leaning closer to listen. Maybe to some words Odin's once love was saying.

But it didn't look like a random death to the girl, that shells she had seen before wasn't the person she faced now. She was biting her lips, cold Goosebumps running up her arms, and she eyes closed as if to face as if they were a dam against the oncoming tears. She looked like she's lost everything. What is happening?

"What are you waiting for?" Odin called out from above, an answering cheer arose. Bracing herself, she kept her eyes from the girl's face and just the vital places she could hit to end it all quickly.

Ready for it to end, to go and comfort her Odin, bring his heart to love her. She silently came forward and got ready to kill the last thing standing between her and happiness, her and her beloved.

VAVAVAVA

Mayura stood over the body of her mother, her expression dark. Painfully she touched the woman's face, leaning over she kissed her mother's cheek. "Mayura? Oh good your alright," Frigga said through choking lungs, Mayura forced a smile and nodded. Frigga muttered "Close your eyes please." Mayura nodded shutting her eyes hesitantly not really wanting to stop looking at her.

"I unbind your powers, Angel of Ragnarok." Her voice cracked and she coughed hard, Mayura whimpered as she looked at Frigga. Then strong warmth came into her, she felt her wounds become slight pains in the background, and her back felt heavy. But then came the memories, everything from when her mother toke her to Asgard to be born and raised. She remembered how she was to never speak of her real father, to think that Odin was. She could still think of the moment that she asked Odin why he was her new dad. The argument and Frigga bringing her back to Earth to live with father, binding her powers. Her dad's anger at her desire for mystery, in hopes she would not need to leave him again. She listened as the heartbeat beneath her slow and felt a warm power spread wider, and her memories grow with every beat until it stopped altogether.

"_I'm so sorry mother that I was so pathetic." _

Stroking a hesitant hand over her mother's grey eyes closing them for the eternities. The blade that she had been given for the battle lay at her feet ready to used. Reaching out she grasped it calmly and waited for the attack she knew would come. She forced herself to be attentive so she could ignore her wounds, even if she could only live a little while longer she needed to live through this. She needed to be the new ruler at least long enough to make her replacement someone better. She was the heir and this was her responsibility.

She needed to end this monster's reign.

Solaris began to throw herself towards her forcing Mayura to leave her mothers side, Mayura could dodge it easily, seeing clearly how unnerved Solaris seemed to be. Taking her own blade into a strong grip and charged towards her mother's killer.

Insane devotion fueled Solaris and it was the need to avenge brought Mayura to fight, it seemed to an outsider that they were fighting for the same cause, both seemingly worthless causes.

Mayura charged using her new strength and slammed head on into Solaris's attack, letting the killer's blade sink deep into her arm bringing Mayura just close enough. Pulling her arm from the blade, she used it to grab Solaris's weapon with her hand and toss it away. Mayura did not strike yet; she needed to be sure she would win.

Solaris was so surprised for this total lack of protection Mayura was using she hardly had time to react as she was thrown to the ground. She looked at Mayura her wounded chest, her bloodied arm and hand that now that were not needed hung uselessly at her side. She was not the same person she was fight a few minutes before.

Mayura kicked Solaris's head to the side. Unwilling for it to end just yet Solaris gripped Mayura and twisted her ankle in her hands. Her strength was more then Mayura but only one of them was fighting with no concern of her own wounds.

Slashing the blade forward Mayura cut through the rest of Solaris's armor, a angry red line crossed her stomach. The crowd watched in silence, no one quite knew what to do, and neither did Mayura really.

Solaris laid there letting a grin cross her face, "You know I didn't want to kill anyone, but they got in the way of Odin's happiness, in the way of his brilliance. However, Frigga was different she deserved to die. If that woman hadn't messed around with despicable mortals, Odin wouldn't be sad, and you would have never existed!"

Mayura just stared at her, then forced her voice to remain emotionless, "Solaris, just announce me as the new ruler in your place, and we can end this fight. Please."

Solaris spit on her, then rested her head in contentment, "Never," Mayura looked at her pleading through her eyes; she did not want to kill. "You know, Frigga was such a monster, always clinging to my Odin. Actually, she was a dog, licking his feet, no matter how many times Odin left her. She didn't even notice it was a sign he didn't want her, that she was just a worthless dog to be kicked," Mayura felt anger overrule everything, she wanted to kill this person, she wanted to end that annoying voice speaking lies about her mother.

She was the killer who toke away everything, her mother, father, Loki, her world. Everything.

Mayura stabbed her blade straight down next to her opponent, and she glared hard, leaned over, and forced the girl to face her. "Announce me the next ruler or I will kill you, murder you just like you did father, and mother. Or worse while you can't move I'll kill Odin the same way you killed those I loved." Solaris squirmed at the mention of Odin.

Looking at the killer, no the girl beneath her, Mayura cried angrily; this was not how stories are meant to end. Mayura thought of all the cat detective books, how the cat always made everyone happy. Now what happiness could she save? Solaris looked straight into Mayura's eyes the owner of the cold voice that had haunted Mayura's mind from what seemed months ago, rather then just a couple weeks.

"Announce it or I'll cut him up right in front of your eyes, force him to endure long suffering while you watch, I'll never leave you alone just endlessly speak of how it was all your fault he died. I can force you to betray those important to you, murder your only chances at happiness. I'll do everything you did to me,"

Then a whispered answer let Mayura end her words.

"Don't kill him. I'll announce it, just don't hurt Odin, and promise me that." Solaris said, but Mayura didn't respond, she wasn't sure she could trust herself to say anything. She could not tell her that she wanted him to ripped limb from limb for his treatment of her father, for her mother… for everyone he managed to even touch.

She was not quite sure why but this hurt, she did not feel like a hero about to go and become the ruler in the land for some great deed. She felt like a villain. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the battle scene before her and the silent crowds. Pulling Solaris up her watched her and waited for the announcement.

Solaris looked as far from Odin at first but before she spoke she linked eyes with him, her tears not stopping while a smile came across her face. "I will forfeit my place at throne and hand it down to my opponent for succeeding me in battle." Solaris called out, her voice echoing over and over. The crowds of people either cheered or groaned. Mayura watched Solaris turned awkwardly to stare at Odin who was glaring at her. Solaris reached one hand towards him, as if hoping he would come down and save her, but all she got was a turned back.

Solaris smiled sadly, "At least he will live," she whispered. Mayura winced. She was just rejected and all she could think of was him.

"Come on, let's get you healed." Mayura said softly, biting back anger. Holding Solaris tightly she started to walk towards the arena sidelines, her face covered in blood. She felt Solaris relax, and spared a glance at her.

She was still watching Odin.

VAVAVAVAVAVA

Odin growled, what was he to do now? That stupid girl messed everything up, handing over the throne. "Bladur, come here." His son shifted forward the knife they had already poisoned for this moment in time. "Kill her,"

Baldur blinked "Which one?" Odin slammed his fist down making a few of the people watching jump. Baldur still watched with a slight face of innocence that he did not understand. Odin just sighed, She was such a good person, it was messing up his son.

Then as he watched his son closer he noticed he was simply in shock. That would make more sense then Odin managing to somehow raise a goody two shoes. Frigg- frig- that woman was such a pain. His throat for some reason he could not explain closed up.

His son watched him with a odd silence, Odin coughed and turned to his son a spoke hoarsely. "Both you stupid idiot."

Baldur nodded confused and slipped into the mass of deities ready to murder.

VAVAVAVAVAVA

"Can anyone help her please!" Mayura called, Idun listened for a moment before slipping closer, she wasn't sure she would be able to reach Solaris before she died. It was terrible to see the girl that Idun raised die, but Solaris wasn't invincible, it was going to happen.

Even gods weren't invincible.

VAVAVAVAVA

His grip was hard to keep on the knife, the shock of watching his mother die was wearing out and only uncontrollable sadness was truly hitting. Sadness, and anger.

The woman who had killed his mother was still alive, she had no hesitation before she stabbed that blade into her! Her calm face, and the worst of it was she didn't even pause. After Frigga fell down dying she attacked the mortal as if it was nothing to her. As if the most kind person in the entire world wasn't dead beneath her feet.

It was too much for him to handle.

Blinking back angry tears of hate and misery he bite his tongue hard so he wouldn't scream at the woman before he attacked. He didn't want her to get away, that stupid mortal might have been kind enough to save her but he had no intentions of giving that mercy to her.

Slipping closer he stood directly to the side of them, the mortal kept yelling for help, but no one seemed ready to accept the Angel of Ragnarok as their leader. Grabbing the poisoned blade he focused his entire being at the limp and bleeding woman. He wished he could give her a more painful death, rather then one where she endlessly stared at his father.

As the mortal turned to look at him, he grimaced and brought the blade down hard into the woman's throat scratching hard into the mortals arm which was holding her. The stupid woman fell to the ground, the tons of blood that ran through that delicate neck quickly pumped the poison through the woman's body.

The mortal knocked him down anger was clear her fist locked with his face knocking him down, but as usual her blow did nothing to him. His mother had gone around the entire world and made it so nothing could hurt him. So this stupid person who saved his mother's killer was nothing really to him.

The mortal glared at him and dropped to her knees beside the woman. She was likely to be dead within a few seconds the blade was filled with a holly poison that would pulse through a god's body and kill them within ten minutes, but a half blood and already dying murderer would die quicker.

VAVAVAVAVAVA

Idun watched what happened next with calm delight. She did not really like the bloody display of the poison rushing through poor Solaris's body, but the way Mayura reacted was quite a unexpected thing from a mortal. Well maybe mortal, she was a half blood like Solaris.

Mayura stood up gently bandaging her arm, though against poison it would do nothing really. And came to the spot on the ground where Baldur lay, his insane smile grew bigger and bigger, Idun always thought the boy was a little loopy.

"You are a fool." She slammed her leg hard into a very sensitive spot for any male, well accept Baldur, admittedly he did flinch. "Did you do that for your father? Did you kill someone just because your father told you to?" He stopped grinning.

"She killed mother." He stated it simply.

"You want to know who really killed our mother? our mother was killed from the monster who is sitting on my throne. That is the man that sent Frigga into the arena, and that is the monster that is responsible for Solaris killing her."

"Father didn't kill her, he loved her! Your just angry that dad didn't love you, that he made you live on that mortal Earth that stupid Loki! I mean reall-" Mayura trembled with anger then settled it by looking away. Calmly she picked up the blade from his loose grip and slammed the back of the blade into his head. He knocked unconsciously slumping to join Solaris on the ground. (an: the blade works since its holly filled the one thing I believe that he could be harmed by.)

"Don't speak of Loki like that."

Taking one glance of pity at Solaris she started to trek up the throne. This is where she would stop everything, the murders, the deceit, and the broken hearts. She had won, in this game she was the one that came out on top, and now she was going to take her prize.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Loki watched from the crowds, his mind spinning as he watched her. Mayura began to move, walking up to the throne where Odin was sitting slouched, crowds parted for her as if she were Moses parting the Red Sea. Loki followed through the drunken gods, he watched Mayura's constant pace that seemed so unfazed by her wounds.

But she was human, she wasn't going to be able to continue like that, she needed help. Searching through the crowds that were in hushed silence watching her walk up to Odin, he really actually wanted to join them. To run over and help her forget, but he needed to help her stay alive long enough to actually make it matter if went over.

Watching carefully, he waited until a familiar face surrounded by feathery Blonde hair slipped into the arena. 'Idun!' he pushed forward, he needed to get there fast. Now It didn't matter if Odin noticed them, he had lost.

Throwing himself forward racing to the only person he could trust to save Mayura.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Skuld curled her fingers around Fenrir's, were they really so unneeded? Glancing out in the forgotten arena she let herself glance at Frigga, was this really how it needed to turn out?

Glancing across towards the crowds, she saw all of them blend into each other, no one really seemed stand out, they were all bloodthirsty stupid cows ready for Odin to slaughter. She wondered if they should even save them, maybe they could just get Mayura right now and let Odin destroy his people through his horrid reign.

"Skuld what is that?" Fenrir asked softly, he leaned down and pointed ahead, she did not see anything. Slowly she started to scan where his finger might be pointing to and saw the bloody child that was no doubt Mayura, her stomach shifted, as she looked at her arm and her well everything. Mayura did not seem to notice the pain of her wounds as she walked with her blade towards Odin, for the first time it really struck her, Mayura was the new ruler of the gods.

She was in power. Not Odin, no he was just another person now; Mayura was a mortal turned queen. "Don't you see it?" Fenrir asked turning to look at Skuld she met his eyes and shoke her head. Fenrir glanced oddly at her before they both shifted forward towards Mayura.

"I wonder why. It's too bad, she really looks pretty." Fenrir muttered to himself, Skuld glanced forward and looked at Mayura covered in crimson turning to ugly brown, and she glanced at the body the stains came from. This was pretty?

VAVAVAVAVAVA

Mayura walked, she ignored the pain of her cracked rib, and aimed her eyes on the prize. And currently was fidgeting like a prisoner ready to be executed. She couldn't see what she looked like from his eyes, but she bet he too saw her a monster.

Stepping onto the platform with him, she stood to her full height that was for some reason taller then she remembered being. He looked at her with wide eyes; he didn't expect this did he. Well she didn't really expect for it to end this way to. The note she had given to her mother was worthless now. The weight on her back was growing heavier and more and more real.

"Odin," Mayura whispered, "You lose."

**AN: Well that was really fun actually. Alright sorry everyone I haven't updated in so long, but I had just entered Scenario Writing for state and got third! It was awesome!! I was so excited though I don't go to nationals it was well worth the hours of slaving over my story!**

**Alright anyway, I think the way Mayura is might of surprised a few people, but underneath it all I always thought she was strong person. So I wanted to portray that here.**

**Thank you all those who read/ review my stories this is my first really long story and your support really helped me not lose heart and just stop writing**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer" I love Loki. I love him tons and tons, and I do love all the other characters, of this series. Even if I did not create them. Sadly Vikings created the mythology and the genius show/manga, had also nothing to do with me.**

"Odin," Mayura whispered, "You lose."

Odin just smiled at her, and shoke his head in disbelief. It couldn't be true right, this child that was so weak that he had once possessed her, no way that anyone would accept her truly as the leader, and few moments she will be booed away and he would stand again. And accept that crown gratefully right.

The slight figure of this girl shifted closer to him, her eyes as crimson as his watched his every movement, and she toke one step slowly after another. He could see occasionally something flash in the light, feathery wings draping through the air.

"They won't accept you." He said confidently.

She just laughed at him; he was confused, as a grin came across her face. "They," she pointed into the watching crowds, the body of his servant, his wife, the thousands that once bowed. "Managed to accept you, dirt far below any sinner resting in Hel's realm, Why not me?" She laughed harder, starting look more and more like him.

Her porcelain skin covered in blood, lips cracking with hysteric laughter, her entire body standing tall showing power that someone about to die never should have been able to have.

"I won, the moment you gave a reason to fight back." She said softly, and toke another step closing the feet between them. Her hot breath against his face, he wanted to hide, in his Mayura stood as a monster he had created. "now, if you want me to spare you, and keep my promise, then you need to leave now."

He shrunk back from the blade she had in her useful hand. The one his son was meant to kill the angel of Ragnarok. He hesitantly laughed. "Kill me, and you will be the same as me. you'll murderer, just like me, and eventually you'll be overthrown. Or more likely you'll just dead from those wounds you have, this is the world of the gods time does move different here, but not enough that you can live much longer. I just need to wait it out."

"Or," She brought her blade to his neck, "I can kill you right now and end this all. And accept that I am a murderer, not that weird, not all angels were heavenly beings."

Her blade sunk deep into his flesh blood covered her hands. And in the moment Odin realized exactly how much she was willing to do. She was going to ruthlessly kill him, and it would be over. As he felt his head spin and his entire vision spin, he started to feel an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

True fear.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Loki raced forward, he got close but the crowds pushed him away, and he couldn't help but feel helpless. She could die any moment now. "Loki?" He turned to see his friend Thor and Urd coming closer, and soon Urd stopped him completely by gripping his shoulder and forcing him to freeze with her dark hooded eyes.

"Loki, She cant help you." Loki looked at her in confusion.

"She's a healer, she can give Mayura the apples of eternal life, then it will all be fine right?" Loki whispered. But no one was listening they were all enraptured by the intensity of the two rulers.

Urd shoke her head. "She can not be saved, Loki either you die or she does. At least let her use the last of her life to finish her battle, then let her end this pain. We need Ragnarok, and Mayura no doubt understands that. She has returned her memories, she knows that her death will save our worlds." Urd just looked patient. no emotion that matched Loki's horror and confusion in that gaze.

"Memories?"

"She's half a goddess, Loki, she is more of a god then even you are. Loki, child of giants, and Mayura, Child of the queen of gods, the twosome that's to bring the rebirth of these worlds. When one dies, the other will be able to live on, stronger, and become the ruler of our worlds. And save everyone of the fate that people had brought themselves to. Ragnarok" Urd said her grip tightened only slightly.

Loki tore away from her. "Why does she need to die!" he felt hot streaks on his face. "Why not me? I have lived much, much longer then her! she is, how can I live without her, let the worlds wither away for all I care, let her live!"

"Loki I didn't decide to give this chance of rebirth the worlds, nor did Odin. I don't control the outcome. She will die."

"Is there anyway you can switch our fates? Please?" Loki whispered with a soft voice. "I will give anything, just please, save her." Urd looked at him quietly, as her eyes flashed past him to where Odin and Mayura stood.

"_Anything?" _

AVAVAVVAVAVAVVAVAVVAVAVVA

"Fenrir, stop!" But he wasn't listening to Skuld anymore. He was running through the crowd pushing through to get to Mystery girl, no Mayura, he needed to stop her. he could not let her kill someone. She, she couldn't kill someone! He felt like screaming for her to stop, Odin wouldn't last much longer.

Throwing himself over spectators, he released his true form, his legs grew and he felt a rush of freedom as limbs became the wolf form he had before. Gods and goddesses screamed. And almost chuckled as Tyr screamed girlishly and hide his other arm from him.

No one stopped him as he came and forced Mayura gaze away from Odin to him. Her eyes widened when she saw him, "Who, who are you?" Fenrir, growled and released a voice that was husky from so little use.

"You will hurt yourself and Loki if you kill that man." Fenrir said soflty. She still held the blade the mans eyes turned to Fenrir beagging like a foolish child. He almost wanted to tell Mayura to keep pushing the blade in.

"But, he deserves this for all those he hurt!" Mayura said but he blade left the wound, still she looked ready to kill the god anyways. Fenrir nodded.

"He does, that is true, but you don't deserve to live with this." Fenrir said with as much emotion as a giant wolf could. He turned to look at the god grasping his neck, and licked away the blood and stared at on of the more cowering gods.

"Mayura you won. You only need to accept your spot as queen and you will have finished this and he has no real need to die." Mayura looked at him as if he was insane. "you don't need to do this to yourself."

She looked at the blade and Odin and as if she didn't know what she had done she backed away and fell to the ground, tears more heartfelt then any others rolled down her face as she sat and started to die.

Tyr, stood watching, Fenrir's perfect target. "Tyr, walk over here and bind Odin's wounds now, or lose your other hand, and maybe a bit more." He hurried over and he saw Mayura growing weak, but anger clear. It was obvious she would lose her life soon, her emotions are winding down, and that was all she had been running on til now.

"Why do you let that monster live, you must know what Odin has done." she asked with a tight voice and landed painfully on her knees, she was beginning to feel the true depth of her wounds once she began to lose her reasons to keep fighting. "I just want to know."

Fenrir felt like crying at the sight of her, those gentle wings slowly growing more and more solid and weighing her already dying body down. "You can't kill someone, it will ruin, everything. You're an angel."

VAVAVAAVVAVAVAVVAVAVVAVAVA

Mayura fell forward, her lungs seemed to be crushed by her weight, and her back was nearly snapping. She felt like her skin on her shoulders were ripping away and felt like every part of her was being forced onto her back. She was about to kill someone, really kill someone and now she was going to die. For a moment she wanted to try and get help, but what was her life really worth anyways?

She would never see Loki again.

"I am not an angel. I hurt him." she looked at the wolf, as she started to hear her heartbeat slow. These would be those infamous last words huh, she smiled through her tears. " I hurt Loki so bad, he was so hurt he had to forget me to even get over whatever I did to him."

A sob crawled up her throat. "Loki, he was the only innocent person in this game, and he got hurt so bad. He would never want me to take this position right, he would want me to lose. He probably hates me, no he doesn't even know who I am" she turned to the man being tenderly bandaged.

I should of just been alone, Mayura thought, maybe I should just die here, and let loki live on without her memories. Closing her eyes she let herself stop breathing, it was simple, not pushing her lungs made it easy for her to not feel the pain. This way it would end and Loki would live happy, and find someone worthy of the title angel.

Then Mayura giggled at the irony, she never told Loki even what she felt for him, she would die as a friend who left one night, and was soon forgotten completely. "Mayura!" a voice called out. She turned to look at the face of the wolf, but the voice and that scent was so familiar she could of sworn.

The wolf bowed down. "Mayura don't die yet, Loki wouldn't want you to, stand up and finish this. I know your weak, but we are there for you. You don't need to become a monster like that man to become a true leader of the gods."

She pushed herself up, but her legs gave out again. She looked to see if the wolf would help her but he just watched sadly. "You are in love with Loki right? If you want to save him, use your wings, and stand, and become the ruler of the gods. Save these worlds."

"Why?" she asked as she moved her good arm to balance her body and felt her ribs move. "should I stand, you can take my place. Become the ruler, just let me die alright."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Fenrir knew if he touched her at all it would wipe her out completely, if he forced her up it would useless anyways. "Mayura," this was all he could do. "if you stand, you will see Loki again. He will be proud to call you queen of the gods."

"he would?"

"Yes, Mayura, Loki loves you. He wants to see you finish this as a angel."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAAAA

Loki walked up with Urd walking but a few feet away to go to where his son and his love were. he felt a deep peace. This was a nice choice, this at least would bring him the happiness he wouldn't have been able to get if she would of died. She was struggling to stand, he watched as her hands gripped hard onto balacony wall that blocked her and Odin's bodies from the view of her people.

She would stand, and he would die. Then she will grow into a great leader, thousands times better then him, and he would accept the future Urd had given him. This was the best solution.

Stepping through the crowds he only paused as he watched Mayura force herself up and grasp the balacony for balance and with a shaking pause she prepared herself, then stood her height, her entire form was red with blood except on thing that everyone gasping in shock.

The new queen of gods, the new bringer of Ragnarok, and his love stood with gorgeous white wings spread wide coming into and out of his vision as he saw the dawn break and sunlight from the far corners of the world lite up her form with such brilliant light, no one could doubt she had the looks of someone strong enough to take her new postion in the world.

Fenrir stepped up beside her and his tail wrapped around her to help her stay up. "Bow down to the new leader of the gods."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mayura watched the crowds with a feeling of childishness. He wasn't there she couldn't see those beautiful emerald eyes anywhere, and Odin was right, no one there even accepted her.

"You lied." She said softly to the wolf. But she wasn't mad. It was only natural it was a lie, Loki would never accept her.

"No, watch" as he let out a howl and gently turned to grab blade she had used against Odin and placed into her weak grip. "Now say I will lead you safely until my crown is passed to a more worthy ruler."

Mayura said it softly, her tone barely over a murmur. "louder." She looked at him and the blade and into the audience when she saw sharp eyes moving towards her. tall, with the same walk she admired since she could remember her first glimpse at happiness.

"I will lead you safely," she looked at him longingly. "Until my crown is passed to a more worthy ruler!" she yelled as loud as she could. And though the crowds roared with excitement and acceptance, she could not hear a single sound, she was just to hypnotized by the smile she saw on his lips.

And as she felt her mind go blank, and her body collapse, all she could do was smile. For she got to see her Loki smile once more before she died. That was all she really wanted.

**TBC**

**I am sorry for delays, but I had to well be very distracted for a long time, to think up the way I wanted this to close since the old way was to sad. So this will be my new ending and dont worry Mayu is to cute to be dead! lol well one to the next chappie. haha im so happy!!**

**!! yeah! Please R&R**


End file.
